Over Great Distances
by Fallon-Idalia
Summary: The RDA is gone. As the Omaticaya rebuild their life with Jake as their leader, Tsu'tey begins to train a young na'vi to prepare her for her ikran. But the more he tries to teach her, the more he learns from her. Tsu'tey/OFC. Rated M for future chapters.
1. I See You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of the "Avatar" universe, that honor belongs to Mr. Cameron. I absolutely adore the movie and respect the work that was done to make it what it is. This story is my own and every effort is made to be true to the creatures, traditions and citizens of Pandora. My thanks in advance for any reviews!

Fire erupted all around her as she scrambled for the exit from the Hometree. Smoke filled her lungs as her body screamed for fresh air. Coughing, she could barely see those around her. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward towards the exit. She tripped, but was quickly lifted up and urged onwards. The terrified screams of her brothers and sisters filled the smoky air, making her ears ring to the point of pain. Gun fire roared over head as she stumbled out of the tree. The female that had grabbed her hand and led her to safety was quickly shot down by a bullet. Her chest heaved as she the bullet tore through her, punching a hole in her chest.

Screaming she ran from her fallen saviour and sprinted towards the jungle. A massive snap cracked through the air and she turned, seeing the tree tilting dangerously. With a final blast from the skypeople, the tree gave way and began to fall. Her eyes opened wide she turned and ran, pushing her legs to move faster. Just as she dove into the safety of a ditch, the tree fell to the ground and blocked out her view of the sky.

She clasped her hands over her ears and wept. "Eywa!"

Her eyes opened and she realized she was safe in the new Hometree. The hammock swaddled her like a child as her memories returned to her. It was just a dream, a memory that haunted her every night when she jumped into her hammock. Sadly, she stretched and opening the hammock before leaping to a nearby branch. The sun touched her beautiful blue skin as it was filtered by the mass of leaves above her. The sun warmed her face and she smiled despite her deep and lingering sadness. She entered the trunk of the tree and greeted her fellow Omaticayans.

Nearest the base of the huge tree was a huge audience chamber than had more than enough room for the entire clan. There she found most of the clan seated and enjoying the morning meal. She took her seat with some of the other single na'vi and solemnly looked around at her kin. Mothers' sat with their children, looking at each other lovingly. She smiled seeing a young na'vi throw some of his meal at a nearby male.

"I see you Ma'tirea!"

She turned and saw her friend had joined her. "I see you Rina'rey." Her friend for years, Rina'rey was one of the few that were close to her that had survived the attack on their Hometree.

The female smiled and happily began to eat. "You have an admirer sister!" She said between gluttonous bites of her meal.

"What do you mean?"

"Tsu'tey is looking right at you." Her friend whispered happily, fighting to hold back her laughter. Ma'tirea looked to the front of the group and spotted the imposing and angry looking male glaring right at her. She felt uncomfortable as they locked eyes and he made no attempt to look elsewhere. She had seen him before and was almost positive that the male had never smiled so she was not surprised he wasn't now. Whenever he crossed her path in the past he looked as though he was angry at everyone, like he could strike at a moments notice. But she guessed that was part of the reason why he had become such a well respected warrior.

Ma'tirea swallowed hard and turned her gaze back to her meal, convinced another female around her had caught his attention. Rina'rey nudged her and smiled warmly.

"Come sister, let's get an early start to today's training!"

Before she was given a chance to respond, the eager female grabbed her forearm and pulled her up effortlessly. Her kin were chatting amongst themselves happily as they made their way to the naturally carved exit. Ma'tirea looked back quickly at the angry male before she was pulled outside by her excited friend.

Laughing, the two females ran towards the clearing that was commonly used by training na'vi. Ma'tirea beat Rina'rey to the clearing and smiled mockingly at the panting female. "Come sister, you are getting slow!" Rina'rey darted around her and tossed a ball of mud at Ma'tirea which splattered over her shoulder. As she cleaned the mud of her, Rina'rey appeared holding two simple training bows and they headed to the range. Rina'rey stood back as Ma'tirea planted her feet in the ground and took aim at the target. She pulled the bow string back and released the arrow, which hit the outer-most ring of the target.

Ma'tirea sighed and turned to her friend. "Any male who took interest in me would be rolling on the ground laughing!"

"Your too hard on yourself sister, try again."

She grabbed another arrow and took aim, this time striking the wooden legs that held the target up. Ma'tirea hissed in frustration, flipping her long navy hair from her face. She stepped forward and pulled her arrows from the thick wood of the target. Rina'rey left to get more arrows, leaving her to examine the pathetic marks she had made on the target. Sighing heavily she traced her fingers over the notches. She was not sure why she hadn't given up, she was clearly not a skilled warrior having not landed a decent shot yet. Rina'rey returned with an arm load of arrows, having realized they were in for a long day.

She stood before the target again, arrow and bow in hand. Before she had a chance to take aim and steady her arm, Tsu'tey emerged from the trees were she guessed he had been watching all along. She stood looking at him, their eyes locked as he approached Rina'rey. He took the bundle of arrows from her and nodded for her to leave. She looked at Ma'tirea, clearly more than a little surprised but listened to the warrior and left them alone.

"I-I see you warrior Tsu'tey." She stammered and silently hoped it would not offend him.

"I see you female."

She tried to bite her tongue. "My name is Ma'tirea." She spoke in annoyance, not averting her eyes as he glared at her. She refused to buckle under his gaze, already fed up with his anger and not willing to submit to any more of it. He roughly handed her an arrow, "Hit the target and maybe I will try to remember your name female."

She took the arrow reluctantly and aimed her shot at the battered target a few feet away. Tsu'tey huffed in frustration and moved closer to her, his unexpected movement making Ma'tirea break her stance and turn to face him.

"I need to correct your stance, take aim."

She did as he instructed, fighting back a growl. Roughly he pushed against her and she moved against his weight. "Your entire body must be strong, hold your ground!" She adjusted her stance and he continued, hitting her arm in an attempt to make her stumble. He nodded and she fired, hitting closer to the center then she ever had before. Ma'tirea could not help but smile, it was an improvement. She looked to Tsu'tey and was disappointed to see his frown remained, clearly he was still not impressed or satisfied with her effort.

"Training with the loud female will not make you a great warrior and hunter."

She turned to him, ignoring his jab at her friend to avoid arguing with him. "Train me then."

Taking the bow from her angrily, he said nothing at first. Ma'tirea sighed and turned to leave. Hearing her soft footsteps he looked up to see her leaving. Atokirina descended from the trees around him and followed Ma'tirea. "Female."

She turned, not expecting him to answer her. "Yes warrior?"

He sighed heavily, more than certain he would regret this later. "Be here tomorrow morning before the sun rises and do not make me regret taking you on as a pupil!"

Though he had stuck an open threat in at the end, he had still agreed to teach her and with any luck she would become worthy of an ikran and her place in the clan. She smiled back to him, catching him off guard as he was sure the threat would anger her. "I will see you then teacher."

Tsu'tey stood in the clearing holding the bow as the mouthy female walked away. Though Neytiri assured him she had spent her entire life among them, he had not noticed her among the others until the morning meal that day. She sat next to the loud female that always tried his temper, calmly eating her meal and nodding to her friend. He pondered, Ma'tirea was certainly different than the other young, still single na'vi. Unlike the other females who were trying to attract mates, she wore no decorations in her hair and a wrap style top that covered her bosom instead of the more common string of leaves with a matching loincloth that covered her bottom. Strapping the bow to the back of the target, he wondered if he could make a warrior out of her yet.


	2. Unsure

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Avatar", that honor belongs to James Cameron. This story is from my own imagination and I have made every attempt to be true to the "Avatar" characters, world and culture. Comments are appreciated and to those who have/are going to review, you have my thanks! -Fallon.

Ma'tirea rose as the sun began to appear in the distance. Eager to begin her training with Tsu'tey, Ma'tirea dug her nails into the bark and pulled herself from her hammock. Not bothering to take the carved path down the trunk of the great tree, she jumped off the edge and swung from branch to massive leaf until she reached the bottom. Landing on her feet she looked upwards to see the sun force it's beams through the thick covering of leaves. Ewya's creations were beautiful.

Turning to run towards the clearing she spotted Neytiri leaning against a huge root that jutted from the earth. Ma'tirea grinned and walked over to her friend.

"I hear Tsu'tey is training you sister?"

Ma'tirea laughed softly. "If I ever want to be worthy of the clan then I had better listen well to him."

"A difficult task indeed as the warrior has no patience. But he is very skilled and could teach you much." Neytiri spoke as she walked with Ma'tirea to the clearing. Nearby they spotted a few males crafting arrows as they leaned against a tree enjoying the morning. Ma'tirea had always enjoyed speaking to Neytiri. As long as she had known Rina'rey, Neytiri was very calm and knowledgeable, much easier to converse with than the loud and excitable Rina'rey. The clearing emerged before them and both females spotted Tsu'tey near the pen.

"I'm sure I've already done something to anger him." Ma'tirea joked, inwardly hoping she had not angered her teacher already.

"Do not take it personally sister." Neytiri spoke as she touched the younger female on the shoulder as a show of support. "I know you will make Eywa proud."

Ma'tirea thanked her friend and ran forward to join the male near the pen, hoping she would not make a fool of herself. Approaching the fenced pasture which held the pa'li who trained with the young students, Ma'tirea smiled to her teacher and greeted him happily.

"Needed Neytiri's help finding the pasture female?"

Ma'tirea looked at the pa'li who were grazing in the long grass. "She greeted me this morning and chose to walk with me, she has always been very kind to me."

"Do not expect that kindness from everyone else female, now let us see if you can manage a direhorse." Tsu'tey opened the gate and selected a mid sized female, bringing her out for Ma'tirea. The creature was very calm and Ma'tirea suspected she had trained many before her. Tsu'tey said nothing and only stood back to watch her interact with the creature. Ma'tirea ignored his glare and approached the creature, touching her side lightly.

She ran her hand over the pa'li's strong shoulder blades and up her neck. She looked into the creature's eyes and smiled warmly, wanting to show kindness to the female pa'li. "Good...mawey sister, mawey." Moving quickly, she tried to pull herself onto the direhorse and ended up flat on her bottom in the dirt after flipping right over the horse. Tsu'tey smiled and chuckled coldly but she again tried to ignore her teacher, pulling herself up for the second time and managing to stay on. Ma'tirea grabbed her queue, making the bond with the pa'li. Her mind created a link tothe pa'li and she immediately had a greater sense of her breathing and the stomping of her hooves. Ma'tirea closed her eyes tightly and relaxed into the bond.

"Open your eyes female and voice your command to your mount." He stepped to the other side of her and watched her movements. Ma'tirea felt tense, like she was being watched by everyone but of course it was only her and Tsu'tey in the field. She felt the pa'li tense with her and she fought to calm down to relax the creature.

"Forward." She spoke as calmly as she could and the pa'li trotted forward. Overjoyed she was still on her mount she told the creature to turn and she did. Tsu'tey watched as the girl brought the pa'li back around towards him. "Not bad, stay relaxed with her...if you tense she will feel it as intensely as you do." He had her do a few twists around the nearby trees before telling her to make the pa'li go as fast as she can around the clearing before bringing the direhorse back to the pen.

Bonded with the creature, Ma'tirea could feel everything it did. From the tiniest change in heart beat to the sensation of the wind passing over the pa'li's mane, everything her mount felt she was instantly aware of. "Go forward."

The pa'li took off, bolting forward towards the open field before her. Ma'tirea tried to maintain her command over the direhorse but the speed was new to her and she panicked which confused the pa'li. Stopping abrupting, as she sensed Ma'tirea's desire to stop, the na'vi flew over the creatures' shoulders. Ma'tirea grunted as she rolled twice in the rough dirt before coming to a stop. Her chest heaved as she tried to calm herself, the sudden halt to her bond sending a strange sensation over her that thankfully passed by the time Tsu'tey approached her.

Ma'tirea forced herself up but was hit by a wave of nausea and would have fallen back down if Tsu'tey hadn't grabbed her arm roughly. His grip was tight and the pain in her arm was screaming at her to make him stop.

"Tsu'tey you're hurting me..."

He realized how tight his grip was on her arm and released her abruptly. Avoiding looking at Ma'tirea, he slipped the lead onto the pa'li and silently led her to the pen. She followed him to the pen, wondering if he was angry with her. After he had agreed to train her she had promised herself that she would not make him regret his choice. She swallowed hard and waited for him to speak. Leaning on the fence she watched him lead the pa'li into the pen. She tried to read his face, gauge his anger, but couldn't. Shutting the gate he turned to face her. "It was not my intention to hurt you." It was not quite an apology but she nodded, knowing he spoke the truth.

By the time night had descended on the forest, Ma'tirea's entire body ached from the hours of training she had endured with Tsu'tey. She fell into the warm embrace of her hammock, allowing herself the rest she craved. Tsu'tey lay in his hammock but sleep was evading him. The female had done well enough for her first day and he was sure she would progress with time. From childhood he was intended to mate with Neytiri but she had chosen another. Many na'vi of his age were already mated and had children...and yet he remained alone.

"Eywa..." He whispered into the night. "What do you have planned for me..."


	3. Beginning to Listen

**Disclaimer: **"Avatar" is not mine. This story is from my own imagination as are the few characters I have added. I have made every attempt to be true to the culture, creatures and people of the "Avatar" world, giving the world Cameron created the respect owed. A particularly challenging part for me is to write how Tsu'tey acts with a na'vi female because we only see him really interact with Neytiri in the movie and that was only really to insult Jake...so it was a pain to write :) Let me know how I did on that! Thank you for all comments and constructive criticisms! -Fallon.

"Where are we going?" Ma'tirea said as she ran after Tsu'tey, trying to keep up with her teacher and not disappoint him. She lept into the air, using the leaves to control her descent to the jungle floor. She could see Tsu'tey in front of her and tried to judge her surroundings to guess where he was taking her. Abruptly he stopped, only Ma'tirea did not. She gasped as she crashed right into him, thankfully not falling. His skin tingled at the sudden sensation of her skin against his and he thanked Eywa she always wore modest clothing.

"You're clumsy like a newborn!" He growled back at her, glaring at her as she regained her footing and stepped back to put more distance between them.

"I am s-sorry, where are we going Tsu'tey?" He watched her finger the fringe of her skirt as she spoke. He swallowed hard to deafen the growl in his throat and motioned for her to remain silent. She followed him closely, keeping low to the ground. He parted the plants, revealing an entire herd of yerik. He pointed to his eyes, telling her wordlessly to simply watch the skittish creatures. Ma'tirea nodded and payed close attention to the slim animals.

As a young na'vi, the yerik would be the first animal she would be permitted to kill. She watched as they grazed on the grass, their young close to the center of the group. Tsu'tey heard a twig snap and turned in the direction as he touched the hilt of his dagger. Ma'tirea noticed his hand go for the weapon and moved instinctively closer to Tsu'tey. He could feel her hands on his shoulder and her slow breathing as she peered over his shoulder. Her breath tickled his skin, urging his attention from the disturbance in the trees to it's dance against his battle-hardened skin. He exhaled at the strange sensation, forcing his attention to the trees.

From the brush sprang three viperwolves who tore off through the trees after the yerik. One of the wolves took down a young yerik, pouncing on it's back with astonishing and graceful skill. Ma'tirea sucked in air nervously, having never been so deep in the jungle to see Eywa's creations closely. Tsu'tey grabbed her hand and pulled her from the treeline deeper into the jungle. She stumbled on a root but his grip on her hand kept her from falling.

He stopped near a pond of clear water and sat down near the bank, setting his bow down beside him. Ma'tirea watched him silently before finally sitting down beside him, his bow between them. He said nothing, just sat watching the water. She let her gaze drop to his bow, carved from the wood of the hometree that was destroyed by the skypeople. Her finger tips gently touched the bow and when she glanced up Tsu'tey was looking at her. She bit her lip, expecting him to be angry but instead he just looked at her sadly.

"Balance. Eywa balances everything, do not forget female..." He turned back to watch the water and she tried to really think about what he had said.

"I-I saw you fighting the day the hometree fell..." Her soft voice was tentative as she was unsure if what she wanted to say would upset him. "I lost my mother and father that day...I wished I could have defended them then..."

"How did you escape?"

She was surprised he hadn't told her to be quiet, not wanting to speak about it at all. "A female clan member led me from the smoke that filled the tree, she was killed as soon as the air cleared...I ran and hid with a few others in a ditch near the treeline, praying to Eywa for the fire to stop falling from the sky."

He sighed but continued to look at her. "I have been training you for some time and I have a question." She nodded and he continued. "Why do you not wear the beads in your hair like the other na'vi females?"

"Why does it matter Tsu'tey?"

"Answer." His voice was calmer than usual and his facial features weren't so harsh, which caught her off guard momentarily. He noticed her touch the fringe of her skirt again.

She sighed, but consented. "I do not flaunt myself like the others, do not use beads or bangels because I am still mourning my father and mother."

"They are with Eywa, she provides for us all female."

"I know, however the pain remains." Her voice was weak, like she was fighting her desire to cry. He raised from the bank of the water and grabbed his bow. Ma'tirea followed silently as he ran through the trees. She tried to think about what had prompted his question. It was true he had been training her for some time now, had shown her how to track and ride the pa'li but he was rarely kind to her...

She growled in frustration and hoped he had not heard her from ahead. If all males' were this difficult to understand she wasn't sure how she would ever find a mate. He had been training her for a month now and he hadn't even said her name, she was always "female". And then suddenly the male who was always angry asked her a question like he did? She silently prayed to Eywa to send her a male who was not so confusing.

Bursting through the trees as they returned to the hometree she continued to follow the silent warrior. He quickly fetched bows that younglings had broken sat near the fire pit, watching her as she sat next to him slowly. He handed her a bow that had needed repair as he began to fix the one he held. She watched him mend the bow and then turned to her own. From the corner of his eye he saw her struggling and huffed in frustration as he reached to take the bow from her. In his rush to grab the bow he had grabbed her hand, making her drop the bow to the earth at her feet.

She didn't pull her hand away but looked from her hand to his face nervously. The blue skin of his hand wasn't as rough as she had expected of the hunter. He released her hand as suddenly as he had grabbed it and resumed showing her the correct way to mend the broken weaponry. She watched him carefully this time and fetched the fallen bow, fixing it and presenting it to Tsu'tey with a smile.

"See? I can't be the worst you're ever trained."

He huffed and grabbed another bow. "You are correct, I have trained some morons but you are the most annoying, female." She tried not to take it personally like Neytiri had advised but she was steadily growing tired of his constant disapproval. She breathed in deeply and calmed her anger, deciding to take another bow from the pile.

As night began to approach Tsu'tey sat on a high branch of the hometree and stared out over the jungle surrounding him. Since his youth he had been Neytiri's intended mate but she had fallen in love with Jake and had taken him as her mate. When he had seen them join the clan that morning, holding hands, he knew what they had done. He had been angry but not because he had loved her. In the end he guessed it was Eywa's way of preventing his and Neytiri's unhappy match and making a good pairing with Neytiri and Jake.

No, there was never any love between him and Neytiri, a respect for each others' skills but not love. And he had realized what had upset him more was his own continuing loneliness rather then Jake and Neytiri's pairing. Finding a mate was extremely important because it was a lifelong commitment, and could take years to find. Mo'at had told him to be patient, that Eywa would send him the one who would compliment him and he had made an effort to search for some sign from Eywa. He remembered the atokirina following her...

He growled and grabbed his weapons, heading for his hammock and hoping that things would be clearer in the morning.


	4. A New Pain

**Disclaimer: **"Avatar" is not mine. A big thank you to everyone who has commented or this story to their favs, it is greatly appreciated :) -Fallon.

Neytiri sat behind Ma'tirea, helping her put the beads in her braided hair. Having finally been convinced by a determined Neytiri to add a few hand carved decorations to her hair, she sat happily watching her transformation in the waters' reflection. Ma'tirea tied on the necklace Rina'rey had given her, made of polished stone it was a beautifully crafted gift. Since she had told Tsu'tey the reason for her lack of decoration the day before, she had been wondering if the time for mourning was over. It had been days since her last dream about the hometree falling and she finally felt like the memory wasn't haunting her.

"I felt guilty for living when they didn't..."

"Many went to Eywa that day...do not let loosing your parents hold you back from living sister."

Ma'tirea nodded to her friend. It was a loss every clan member had felt no matter their age. Neytiri knew exactly how she was feeling, having watched her father die in her arms, which made what she said mean even more. Neytiri handed her a fresh set of clothing which she took, eager to have the clean fabric on her. Ma'tirea slipped on the new loincloth she had made and a leather reinforced top which bound her tightly while remaining low-cut enough to expose her cleavage. Overall the clothing was easy to move in but showed her single status.

"Do not be sad any longer sister."

"Thank you Neytiri, for everything." She said to Neytiri; who strapped a simple armband over her forearm. Neytiri smiled warmly at her friend and bid her farewell as she ran off to meet with Tsu'tey.

"Sister, wait!" a familiar voice called from behind her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to see Rina'rey running to catch up with her. Rina'rey had passed the test not long ago and now had an ikran of her own, a beautiful male she called Tseokrr. "I see you Rina'rey."

"And I see you sister! I know you have training today but after Normspellman and I will go flying, will you come with us? You may ride with Normspellman as his bond with his ikran is not as new."

Ma'tirea was uncertain at first, but if she was going to ride on Normspellman's ikran than she didn't see a problem with it. "I will ride with you sister." Rina'rey embraced her quickly and thanked her before letting her continue on her way. She saw her teacher in the distance and grinned. He did not always say kind words to her and had yet to call her by name but she was determined that there was good in him.

"I see you Tsu'tey." She said as she approached him.

He looked at her strangely, having noticed the few beads in her hair. She nervously touched her hair. "I promised Neytiri no more sadness..." He continued to look at her in a way she had never seen before, not saying anything. "Should I take them out?" She began to try to remove the delicate bead without being too clumsy. Tsu'tey breathed out forcefully and quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"I will teach you how to be affective with the dagger." He said nothing further about how she looked and she felt sort of...disappointed, like she wanted him to approve of her appearance. Ma'tirea sighed in frustration, telling herself it did not matter. Tsu'tey returned with training daggers and handed her one. She balanced the weapon in her fingers and was impressed by it's craftsmanship. He demonstrated simple moves on the target before letting her attempt.

She bared her teeth and thrusted, digging the blade into the target and slashing downwards. After a few more slashes he was satisfied enough to tell her to try to attack him. "Teacher?"

"I assure you; you will not hit me. Now attack me."

Ma'tirea moved and brought her blade up. She had barely made her move when he took her feet out from under her and sent her flying. "Again!" He demanded and she forced herself up from the ground, her anger building.

She sighed and attacked him, bringing her blade down. Before she had time to process what was happening, he had her blade arm by her wrist and had forced her to drop the blade. The blade dropped and Tsu'tey flipped her effortlessly to the clearing beside him. She landed on her feet, which was impressing considering she had been disarmed. "Not bad female, remember true enemies will move, they do not stand there like the target. Now try again." Tsu'tey was actually quite impressed, though he would not show it yet. Perhaps her talent was with the dagger.

She grabbed the weapon and stared down her teacher. She moved again and he grabbed her wrist again but was unable to make her drop it. Ma'tirea allowed her frustration to take hold and pushed against him, rising her elbow towards his stomach. She grabbed his arm and used every ounce of strength in her to send him flying over her. He silently landed on his feet and faced her. "Very good."

Trying to catch her breath, she nodded her thanks to her teacher. The weapon had felt right in her hand somehow and the rush from attacking him was all-consuming. She flipped the dagger in her hand and looked at her reflection in the blade. Transfixed with the blade she noticed Tsu'tey leap at her at the last moment, his dagger poised. "Pay attention!"

Grunting she twisted backwards to move out of the daggers' path. She lunged forwards, tackling the warrior and sending them both rolling into the trees. Tsu'tey managed to get his footing and stop, leaving her laying on the ground with her back to him a few feet away. Finding his dagger quickly, he rushed over to see if she was alright. Kneeling, he touched her arm and gently turned her over only to find her in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. He frowned and withdrew his hand as she stood.

"Oh come now Tsu'tey, won't you laugh...even a little?" She prodded happily as Tsu'tey brushed the dirt from his shoulders, avoiding looking at her. She controlled her laughter enough to brush a muddied leaf from his hair. He glared at her but refrained from saying anything. Her laughter faded but her smile did not and Tsu'tey found himself pulled in by her excited and expressive jade colored eyes. He huffed, stubborn as ever and headed back towards the clearing. He heard her run to catch up to him, slowing as she walked beside him. As the re-entered the clearing, Tsu'tey noticed a group of male hunters had appeared and that most were looking at Ma'tirea. She heard a low growl and turned to face Tsu'tey, noticing him glare at the males ahead.

Ma'tirea ignored the group of males and saw Rina'rey running towards her with Normspellman in tow. She grinned and greeted her friends.

"We're leaving now, come sister!" Rina'rey spoke as she grabbed Ma'tirea's hand, pulling her onwards.

"Where are you going female?"

Ma'tirea turned and saw Tsu'tey had joined them. She tensed and swallowed hard, "Rina'rey invited me to go flying."

Tsu'tey shot a dirty glare at the mention of the loud female and then turned his gaze back to Ma'tirea. "You'll not go!" He said in a voice that was laced with anger.

"I did not ask your permission Tsu'tey..." She said calmly as she looked at him.

"Tsu'tey, she'll be fine, Ma'tirea will be riding with me since Rina'rey's bond is new-" Normspellman said as he stepped closer to Rina'rey and looked at Ma'tirea warmly. "I trust Normspellman teacher-"

"He is almost as clumsy as you female! You'll just get yourself killed."

"Do not say such things about my friends!" She balled her fist in anger as she tried not to cry.

"Tsu'tey, you want to protect her, I understand-" Normspellman was cut off by the furious growl from the warrior. "I don't give a damn what happens to the female! If she becomes a snack for the wiperwolves then Neytiri and Jake will have my head. The girl has been nothing but a pain since the beginning!" He pointed at her accusingly.

A loud smack echoed through the clearing, drawing nearby na'vi attention, which included the attention of Neytiri, Jake and Mo'at. Ma'tirea's hand stung and she only hoped Tsu'tey's face hurt more. He touched his cheek and glared at her. His glare immediately turned into a look of shock as he saw the tears running down Ma'tirea's face and neck. He realized then the weight of his words.

"I can't believe I actually cared about you..." Her words faded as her sadness shook her entire body violently. Turning she made eye contact with Neytiri who was standing with Jake and her mother near Rina'rey. Ma'tirea was sure they had heard the entire thing and was certain she had nothing further to explain when she saw the glare Neytiri was giving the silenced warrior. She turned and ran towards the hometree with Normspellman and Rina'rey close behind her.

Tsu'tey turned from the fleeing female to look at the others. Jake looked at him with a disappointment that made him feel small and Mo'at just shook her head sadly and walked away. Neytiri stood beside her mate and looked at him with a boiling rage he hadn't seen in a long time. "Stupid, stupid!" She muttered as she ran after Ma'tirea.

Neytiri found her as she was approaching Normspellman and his ikran. "Ma'tirea!"

She turned and was quickly embraced by Neytiri. "I am sorry my sister..."

Ma'tirea could only nod and smiled sadly to Neytiri as she mounted the ikran. She wrapped her arms around Normspellman's waist and looked down to Neytiri, tears still falling.


	5. The Weight of Silence

**Disclaimer: **The reviews I have been getting are very kind and I thank you all! Once again "Avatar" is not mine and I am only borrowing the world for my story. I will warn you now this is a rather sad chapter but the story is not over with this one, so don't worry! :) -Fallon.

In the sky, her troubles vanished. She held on to Normspellman but looked around her, eagerly taking in the new perspective of her forested home. This was the beauty Eywa had given her children. Below her she saw a herd of pa'li running through a clearing and smiled. A noise above her caught her attention and she quickly glanced up to see numerous ikran soaring closely above them. Ma'tirea wondered if what was to be her ikran was among them. Since she was a child she had dreams about what her ikran would look like and in every dream the ikran's appearance changed.

Alas, the dreams of a child were long behind her. The ikran landed on a clearing that was near the drop off to a waterfall and Ma'tirea quickly swung herself off of the creature. She breathed in the fresh air, smiling at the rhythmic sound of the raging waterfall behind them.

"Will you be alright sister?" Rina'rey asked, snapping Ma'tirea out of her blissful state. She turned to face her friend, unsure of what to say. Despite his lack of kindness she had considered him a friend, certain that their was good in him. After all, he did agreed to train her and she was grateful, trying to prove to him every day that she was worth the effort. But everyday she was greated by his glares and disappointment in almost everything she had done. Even now, after he had screamed to Normspellman about how he did not care about her, she wanted to believe their was good in him.

"I do not know, I feel so confused now..."

Normspellman approached them and smiled sadly. "Perhaps Tsu'tey is confused too?" He spoke softly, not wanting to anger either female. "Only his way of dealing with it is with anger." He touched Ma'tirea's shoulder. Ma'tirea sighed and was about to speak when Normspellman clasped his hand over her mouth. She was taken back but one look at Rina'rey told her there was something wrong. The female crouched and was glaring into the trees while moving silently towards her ikran. Ma'tirea turned in the direction Rina'rey was looking and was instantly grateful that Normspellman's hand was still over her mouth.

Through a few feet of trees she spotted a huge palulukan. Ma'tirea shuttered, her eyes open wide in shock. The creature hadn't attacked, which meant he hadn't seen them yet but he had certainly smelled them and was searching the area for those who had intruded his territory. The palulukan (Thanator) could terrify even the most experienced hunter and no song celebrated the furious creature.

The palulukan's head shot up in the air and it turned it's sights on them. Having been discovered, Rina'rey jumped on her ikran and urged the creature into the sky. Her new bond was difficult to control but she managed to get into the skies. Norm could see her hovering about, waiting hopefully for her friends to join her. Rina'rey grabbed for her bow and took aim but cried out in anger when she couldn't get a clear shot. Norm grabbed Ma'tirea and dove out of the path of the dark creature, who had rocketed towards them. Rina'rey hissed from above, trying to distract the thanator long enough for them to get to the ikran. Norm grabbed Ma'tirea's hand and made a dash for the ikran.

The palulukan was much faster and lept to block their path. Ma'tirea hissed, the creature was toying with them. In a burst of courage or frustration, Ma'tirea pushed Norm out of the way and leapt towards the creature, her dagger poised. Acting purely on instinct; she grabbed the beast's sensory quills as she leapt over it's shoulders. The palulukan's head tilted as she ducked under it's massive body. It's sensitive quills caught, the beast was unable to run forward.

Ma'tirea prayed to Eywa to give her the strength to hold on, grunting as the palulukan suddenly broke free and swung her high in the air. As she fell towards the open jaws below her, she heard Rina'rey scream. Rina'rey's arrow struck the armored head of the palulukan, distracting it enough for Ma'tirea to land away from the creature's deadly teeth. Norm had mounted his ikran and was hovering by the cliff's edge, Rina'rey above him. Ma'tirea took her chance and ran as fast as she could for the safety of the ikran.

She could hear the palulukan chasing her but refused to turn to see how close it was. As she jumped from the cliff towards Norm's ikran, the palulukan tackled her with a force that tore the air from her lungs, sending her off course and plummeting towards the water and rocks below.

Everything happened very slowly. Ma'tirea could feel water and air flowing over her as she looked up at the sky, air forcing itself into her lungs. Ma'tirea could hear Normspellman and Rina'rey screaming, could see them both forcing their ikran down in an attempt to catch her. The palulukan was falling with her, flailing as it rushed towards the raging waters below. She saw the ikran pull up and she knew this was the end. With a sickening smack, she hit the water and was followed shortly after by the huge palulukan. Then there was darkness.

* * *

Rina'rey screamed so loud she could not hear herself. With a heavy heart she urged her ikran up and looked to Normspellman who was screaming at the water below. Her ikran stired under her, having felt her pain at the sight of her friend plunging into a watery death. Rina'rey wailed and her ikran wept in it's own way too, connected on a deep level to his rider's emotions. They circled the waters, hoping to see her burst through the surface. There was five long minutes of painful silence.

Her pain echoing through the trees, Rina'rey flew towards hometree followed closely by a weeping Norm. She was not sure how they made it home, but soon enough hometree was in her sights. She landed her ikran, followed by Norm. A group of clan members crowded them, drawn by their wails and Mo'at pushed her way through to see them. Neytiri and Jake soon followed, their eyes wide in panic when they saw Norm and Rina'rey so distraught. Neytiri caught Rina'rey as she fell to the ground in tears.

Norm paced and ran his fingers through his hair as Jake grabbed his shoulders and asked where Ma'tirea was.

"Where is the female?" Tsu'tey demanded as he burst through the crowd, grabbing Rina'rey firmly. The female calmed down enough to look at who had grabbed her so roughly.

"You!" She pushed him away, everyone around her grew silent. She calmed her weeping and turned to Norm, who had fresh tears trailing down his face but said nothing, as Jake supported most of his weight.

Rina'rey turned back to Tsu'tey, her lip trembling. "What happened?" Jake pleaded as his friend regained his composure enough to hold himself upright.

"We..." Norm began.

"We took her for a ride on our ikran, she rode with Normspellman." Rina'rey took over for her silent companion. Tsu'tey stood in front of her, resisting the urge to shake the loud female. "When we landed near the waterfall, a palulukan attacked us..." Gasps spread through the group as all knew how deadly the creature was. Sobs shook her body and Tsu'tey quickly grabbed her again.

"Where is she!" He screamed at the wailing female.

"My sister is dead!" She screamed with a force that hurt her throat. Her closest and dearest friend gone, she glared at Tsu'tey through her teary eyes.

Tsu'tey let go of her, eyes wide and hands shaking. He tried to speak but his throat and chest were tight.

"She tried to distract the creature so we could flee, she was so close...then the creature forced her from the cliff, Ma'tirea hit the water first and the palulukan fell on top of her." Rina'rey chocked on her tears as she told her clan.

Neytiri grabbed Rina'rey and held her tightly, tears falling from her own eyes. Jake approached Tsu'tey and tentatively touched his shoulder. Tsu'tey looked at his friend and leader, his lips pressed firmly together as he fought to keep a grasp on his emotions. "She can't be..."

"Don't you dare!" Rina'rey stood and glared at Tsu'tey. Neytiri hugged the young females' shoulders as she faced down the warrior. "She called you friend...and you couldn't even say her name!"

To every ones surprise, Tsu'tey did not lash out. He looked at the female with a deep sadness in his eyes and swallowed hard. He turned quickly towards his ikran, pushing through the teary-eyed crowd who mourned for their lost sister. Jake followed, urging his brother to stop. Strapping on his bow and extra arrows he approached his ikran and turned to face Jake. Rina'rey and Neytiri had forced their way through the crowd and now stood watching him.

"Dead or not, I am not leaving her out there." He angrily strapped his dagger to his chest. "But I do not think..."

"Tsu'tey..." Jake whispered, pleading his brother to stop. Neytiri stood beside him, still holding up an exhausted Rina'rey. Rina'rey watched Tsu'tey curiously, her eyes swollen from her tears. He was not a fool, Tsu'tey knew that the chances of Ma'tirea being alive were not good. If she truly was...dead, then she deserved to be buried near her people...if she was alive, then she needed help. Regardless of her being dead or alive, he was going to bring her home.


	6. In the Womb of Trees

**Note: **"Avatar" is not mine. First I would like to say that I am very happy with how this story is going! To - Nope I'm not going easy on them! But I didn't want to write a simple mushy love story, I wanted to be true to Tsu'tey's personality and make things interesting so in the end, it is all worth while for the characters; so I hope you're enjoying! Also I know the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter was a harsh thing to do to you guys (sorry about that lol) but I could not resist, remember; I'm not making this easy for them! I hope you will all enjoy this newest instalment, Merci!

The screaming stopped, as her world was abruptly forced into silence. Raging water engulfed her before the huge palulukan joined her in the silence. The force of the creature hitting the water forced her further under the water, ripping what little air she had left from her lungs. Her body was exhausted but her instincts took over and she clawed for the surface. The tide forced her effortlessly down the river and she fought harder, despite the strength being sapped from her body. Adrenaline forced through her body and blocked out the pain that her body was suffering.

_Fight..._

Her eyes opened under the water and she saw the faint outline of the palulukan nearby. She had heard a voice but wasn't sure if it was the approach of death or a chance to breath the sweet air she desperately needed. Her body screamed for air and she decided to listen to the voice, making one last clawing effort for the surface. The palulukan struggled under the water with her, making clawing movements that mirrored her own as it made it's own dash for the surface.

_It is not your time._

Ma'tirea burst to the surface and breathed in deeply as she forced her sore eyes to look around her. She was far from the waterfall where she had fallen and a look at the sky told her Rina'rey and Normspellman were gone. The current was calmer this far from the waterfall and she was able to weakly swim to the bank. Exhaustion overcoming her, she dug her fingers into the dark mud of the bank and heaved herself onto the land. Mud covered her, obscuring her blue skin and coating the wounds the rocks had inflicted. She forced her sore head to turn back to the water and saw the palulukan struggling to find it's footing. Her heart sank as the creature growled weakly before it's head went under the water, despite everything she whispered a prayer to Eywa for the fallen creature. Half on the bank and half in the water, she weakly touched her face and saw blood on her hand before she collapsed on the bank...

_When she opened her eyes she was standing in the trees, it was night and the trees were glowing around her. She looked at her hands and saw the cuts were gone. Looking up from her hands she saw atokirina descending from the trees and floating around her. Ma'tirea exhaled and closed her eyes. The pain that she had felt over her body was gone and she smiled as an atokirina landed on her head. Opening her eyes, she scooped up the seed and held it gently in her cupped hands. The seed floated away in the breeze as a figure appeared in the clearing._

_She could not see who it was at first and took a step back. Ma'tirea's ears flicked nervously and for a moment she wondered if she was dead. The figure came closer and she shifted in her place. "Who are you?" She said, her voice echoing in the illuminated grove. "Am I dead?" The figure stepped closer and she was able to catch a glimpse. She took a few steps forward, "Tsu'tey?"_

_Ma'tirea ran towards him, wanting to apologize for hitting him the last time she saw him. She grabbed his arm gently and looked into his sad eyes. She knew she was just dreaming, that she was still far from her home and hurting on the bank of the river but she didn't care right now. He continued to look at her sadly and she shook him slightly. "I am sorry, please Tsu'tey..." Her hands still gripping his arms, she cried, wanting nothing more than to see the stubborn male again. _

_"Wake up..." He whispered to her. She shook her head, "No, please! I don't know what to do...I'm scared." She weakly punched his chest, wanting him to speak to her and tell her what she needed to do. He smiled and grabbed her hands, stopping her weak movements. "Please find me, Tsu'tey..." _

_"Wake up..."_

Ma'tirea was startled awake and moaned as the pain returned to her body. The sun was setting and she knew she had slept too long. She had seen Tsu'tey but it was just a dream, no matter how real she wished it was, she was still on the river bank and her entire body was in agony. Tears fell down her face, leaving clean streaks in the dirt that covered her. Groaning, she pulled her legs from the water as she tried to decide how she was going to make it to hometree. She sighed heavily and pulled herself under a tree. This was it, every time she tried to stand the gash down her thigh flared and halted her movements. Touching her forehead tenderly she winced as she found a cut that started at her hairline above her eye and fell down the left side of her face. She whimpered and pulled her legs in as close to her body as her wounds permitted, ready to accept whatever Eywa brought her.

* * *

Tsu'tey approached the waterfall that Rina'rey had directed him to and saw the cliff nearby. He turned his ikran and landed swiftly on the landing, giving the ikran a friendly pat on the neck before he looked around. Kneeling, he saw tracks that led to the edge and knew he was watching what could have been her last few minutes alive...

Cursing, he pushed that thought from his mind and followed the tracks. The tracks ended at the edge of the cliff and his heart sank. He mounted his ikran again and soared down to the river below. Leaving the creature near the waterfall, he walked the banks of the river hoping for a sign of her. The river was wider than usual and he knew that if the fall didn't hurt her then the rocky riverbed would have.

Tsu'tey grabbed his dagger just in case the palulukan had survived the fall and was still nearby. He peered into the trees around the river in the hope that Ma'tirea may have pulled herself from the river. The tight feeling in his chest returned...what if she was dead? His grip tightened on the hilt of the dagger as the feeling in his chest refused to go away. He peered to the other side of the river but saw nothing. Crouching he looked under the trees that lined the muddy riverbank, trying to move slowly to keep his balance despite wanting to run and find her quickly.

The mud was beginning to dry the further he went from the waterfall and walking became easier. Tracks appeared in front of him in the semi-dry mud and he took a closer look, unsure what could have made them. He touched the outlines in the mud and realized they were finger marks and from the tracks whatever had made them had four fingers. Ma'tirea, it had to be her. The tight feeling in his chest remained but he knew now she had survived the fall and pulled herself from the water.

Standing with the tracks before him leading into the trees, he took one last look at the waterfall before heading in.

The tracks in the mud lead to a narrow line of flattened grass. He inhaled sharply as he crouched to follow the tracks and remain hidden from potential predators. The thought of creatures making her their prey made him uneasy and he twisted the blade in his hand, trying to force himself not to think the worst. He was coming, she just had to hold on a little longer...

* * *

_This time she wasn't sure if it was a dream or if this was death. She had returned to the same grove she had dreamt about before and once again her pain was gone. The atokirina floated around her and she sighed happily, accidentally blowing one of the seeds away. She laughed and cupped the seed, bringing it to her face so it was level with her eyes. Ma'tirea smiled as the seed blew away with the soft breeze. She turned to where she had seen him before and ran over to the spot, pouting when she saw Tsu'tey was not in the shadows._

_She looked around the grove, trying to find him in another shadow. "Tsu'tey? Please where are you?" Her voice echoed in the darkness but she was not answered. She whimpered and sat in the grass. Atokirina floated around her, some landing nearby as if to comfort her. She looked up at the sky but saw that the grove's "sky" was the branches of trees weaved together. Despite her sadness she grinned, it was beautiful and comforting, almost like she was in womb of trees. "Please find me..." She whispered to the trees._

_The sound of footsteps made her pull her gaze from the woven sky above. She saw a silhouette of a na'vi running towards her. She stood and took a step towards the approaching figure. _

_"W-Who are you?" She demanded, not sure if she should be afraid or not. One thing she knew for sure though was that she was tired of being afraid. She stood her ground and closed her eyes as the shadowy figure came closer. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her from the womb of trees..._

Opening her eyes slowly, she realized she was being eased up from the ground. Ma'tirea felt a hand tentatively touch her face, fingertips tracing her jawline as if they were afraid of breaking her. The hand left her jaw and began to clean the mud away from her legs. She moaned as a warm salve was applied to her thigh and let her heavy eye lids drop. She tired to relax against the tree; almost certain whoever was with her was not going to hurt her...even if they did, right now she was too exhausted to care.

She exhaled heavily and tried to touch her wounded thigh only to be stopped by a four-fingered hand. Ma'tirea could felt something being pressed to her thigh and tied tightly in place. A moan forced it's way from deep in her throat and she tried to swat the hand away, hissing at the stabbing pain. The stranger was touching the gash on her face now and she winced as the pain in her head throbbed. She held her breath as the stranger tended to the wound, exhaling only when the salve was applied.

Eyes still closed, she felt an arm carefully slide under her knees and another behind her back, lifting her battered body up slowly so as not to hurt her. She pulled her tail up with her legs and rested her head on the strangers' shoulder. The stranger moved gracefully making Ma'tirea feel like she was floating just like the atokirina in the grove. Resting a hand on the strangers' free shoulder; she didn't even care where she was being taken so long as she didn't have to hide anymore. The pain tied a knot in her body and she tensed in the strangers' arms. Moaning she pressed her lips against the soft flesh of his shoulder, trying to quiet herself. Before she passed out, she managed to open her eyes enough to see the strangers' neck, which was wrapped in a familiar large beaded collar. "Tsu'tey..." She moaned, breathing heavily against his skin. A great inner pain washing over him, he looked down at her tired eyes and watched them flutter closed, unconsciousness allowing her a break from the pain.


	7. Apologies & Amber

**Note:**"Avavtar" is not mine. This chapter was harder to write and I thank you all for your patience. I did not want to make everything easy for them and I tried to avoid the "he saves her so she automatically is head over heels for him" story while trying to build the love they are finding for each other. I hope you enjoy! -Fallon.

**Chapter Seven.**

Tsu'tey leaned against a tree near the clearing where he had trained Ma'tirea. He had left her with the healers, desperately needing time to think. With Neytiri assuring him she would find him as soon as Ma'tirea woke, he left the healing pools to be out of their way.

When he brought her back to hometree, part of him didn't want to let her go. He smiled slightly, remembering her curled up against him and quickly pushed the memory away. She wanted to go flying with the loud female and he had handled the situation wrong and as a result, had probably pushed her further away. He had only wanted to protect her but ended up yelling that he didn't give a damn about her. Tsu'tey couldn't help but feel that he deserved the smack she had given him.

After all the time he spent with her, training her in the very clearing he now stood in, he had never called her by name. He could tell she continued to work hard despite that but in return he gave her nothing but cold words and angry glares. She had held her tongue well the entire time, until the hurt boiled over and she left a stinging pain on his face. He wondered what she would say to him when she woke...

He expected anger and resentment, but as long as she was going to be alright it didn't matter. He cared about her and he couldn't tell himself any differently without lying...saying it however was another matter. And she had cared about him, had said so after she smacked him, but how could she now after the hurt he had caused her?

"Tsu'tey."

He turned and saw Neytiri approaching him. "Is she going to be alright?"

Neytiri nodded, "Her wounds will heal, she'll be scarred but alive. Ma'tirea is awake if you want to see her."

"I will allow her to rest tonight..." He spoke as he grabbed his bow, turning to leave towards the hometree and the hammock that was calling to him. Neytiri nodded to the warrior, "Do find her in the morning Tsu'tey, she said that she needed to speak with you."

He bid farewell to Neytiri and ascended the hometree.

* * *

Ma'tirea lay awake in a hammock-like structure low to the ground near a shallow pond. The healer hovered around her, making more of a vile smelling healing paste to apply to her gashes. Above the pools, giant leaves hung to provide shelter to it's occupants. The healers had given her a thick liquid made from the roots of crushed plants that dulled her pain and allowed her to lay down with some level of comfort.

She hadn't been awake long but she had already been visited by various members of the clan who gave her their blessing before they returned to their hammocks. Rina'rey sat with her now, carefully touching the bandage on her thigh. The loud female had already filled her in with what had happened in her absense and how happy the clan was that she was alive. Ma'tirea smiled as she listened to her friend chatter on, politely nodding at the excited female.

"You told Neytiri that you had to speak to Tsu'tey, why sister?"

"He saved my life..."

"I do not know of his motivations sister. Either he saved you because he does care about you or because you were his responsibility and he worried Neytiri and olo'eyktan would be angry with him. I do not want you hurt further my sister." Rina'rey touched her shoulder and smiled sadly. Ma'tirea sighed, her sister did have a point but she shook her head and refused to believe it. "I know there is good in him, he allows me to see glimpses of it. A grudge is a heavy thing to carry sister."

Rina'rey smiled, "You always look for the best in all of our brothers and sisters, I only hope you are right." She lovingly squeezed Ma'tirea's hand before exiting through the huge leaves. The healer entered carrying a leaf plate full of various plants and roots. Ma'tirea groaned at the sight of the plate.

"Come now Ma'tirea, Eywa's gifts will heal you quickly!" Swireya spoke quickly as she gathered a few plants and crushed them together. "We'll get those cuts tended to and then all you can do is rest." She unwrapped the covering on her thigh and inspected the wound. "Your youth is helping you sister, after a day of tending it is already less angry looking."

"Tsu'tey put something on it when he found me."

Swireya hummed to herself and nodded, "That helped you greatly then. Rest here tonight, until the wound closes you must keep this on it." She handed her a pouch full of the paste, "And keep the bandage tight for now. You have an awful bump on your head, so for a while you must take things slow. The wound down your face will heal very well too, do not worry."

Ma'tirea thanked the healer and shifted in her hammock, thanking Eywa her wounds were on the mend.

* * *

Pulling herself from the hammock, Ma'tirea clean and re-bandaged her thigh before making an attempt to stand. Taking a deep breath, she held on to the hammock as her feet touched the ground. After a few moments standing well without aid, she took a few slow steps and smiled. Her head was still throbbing but Swireya arrived with another vile-smelling liquid that eased the dizziness that rang in her head like a drum. The healer helped her into clean clothes and she grabbed the pouch she had been given before heading for the exit in the leaves.

"Do not push yourself sister!" Swireya urged as she left. Ma'tirea turned and thanked the healer, assuring her she would not do anything strenuous before letting the morning light embrace her. She moved slowly, not wanting to send her head into a dizzying spiral but not wanting to spend days in the healing pools. As she walked, her hand stayed on her wounded thigh and she realized she had a noticeable but not agonizing limp. Not able to put much pressure on her leg, she contented herself with just walking around hometree and watching the children play.

Ma'tirea did not mind not being able to run, she found herself enjoying her surroundings more and knew with time she would be running and jumping in the trees once again. She decided to head to the training grounds as it was the best place to start looking for Tsu'tey. Sadly, her thoughts returned to what Rina'rey had said the night before. When she was lost on the riverbank all she wanted was to see him again, even if that meant having to hear his angry comments and face his seemingly constant disapproval. Now, in the safety of her home, she was not sure why he had come after her.

She was alive, whatever his motivations were he had saved her and asking why could just hurt her. After all, she considered him a friend and cared for him...but she did not love him. Love Tsu'tey...she sighed as the thought entered and remained etched in her mind. Yet here she was, limping around trying to find a stupid male who could always be counted on to find a flaw in whatever she did. She breathed in and tried to relax, remembering her "dream" on the bank of the river.

Moving slowly, she made her way through a thin gathering of trees on the edge of the clearing careful not to trip on an exposed root. The trees opened onto an archery range and she spotted Tsu'tey training younglings. Not wanting to interrupt, she stayed out of the way and watched. The lesson ended with the snapping of bow strings.

"Enough, leave now before you embarrass yourselves further!" Tsu'tey growled at the students, who ran quickly past Ma'tirea towards the larger clearing. Tsu'tey stared at her momentarily before grabbing the broken bows from the tall grass.

"I see you Tsu'tey." She spoke softly as she limped towards him. He nodded towards her but said nothing, preferring instead to throw the bows angrily in a pile. He turned back to her and she was taken back by how sad his eyes were. "Do I look that bad?" She laughed, grabbing one of the broken bows and slowly sat down to begin the repairs. Ma'tirea focused her attention on the broken bow but smiled when she heard him sit down beside her in the grass.

"You do not hate me?"

She sat the mended bow down in front of her. "I do not hate my friends." He nodded slowly and let his gaze fall over the dark bruises that covered her shoulder and arm. "I am sorry for my words before you left with Normspellman, I spoke lies..."

She turned to face him, her navy braids falling forward as she smirked. "Let's agree that we're both sorry and that we both forgive each other." Tsu'tey thought about what she said for a moment but quickly smiled and nodded in agreement. "I can do that."

* * *

Ma'tirea spent the rest of her day with Rina'rey and Normspellman, watching the children play on the low hanging vines. She felt good about her talk with Tsu'tey but still found herself thinking about him after she had left the range to find Rina'rey. Thinking quickly, she had said she had to find the loud female but in truth, Tsu'tey's gaze made her cheeks warm. She watched from the corner of her eye as he entered the jungle with the rest of a hunting party, watching his tail sway back and forth and the muscles of his legs and back contract with every movement...

"Ma'tirea?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face a confused Rina'rey. Behind her, Normspellman eyed her strangely as well. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Not love, she told herself, I do not love him! A group of stern looking young males walked past them, all trying to impress the nearby single females. One of them glared right at Ma'tirea as he hurried to join his brothers. His golden-amber eyes fell over her from under the tangled mane of long black braids and Ma'tirea shifted in her seat.

Rina'rey smiled as she eyed a male that wore numerous feathers in his hair. "I hope Naringay asks me to be his mate, he is a skilled hunter." She whispered at Ma'tirea after they had passed. Normspellman huffed beside them, obviously annoyed by the choice of subject. "Come now Normspellman, if you're so annoyed then why don't you go and speak with Eyrina?" Rina'rey teased, putting a stop to his huffing.

Ma'tirea laughed softly from her spot beside Rina'rey but remained nerved by the amber-eyed male.


	8. Tsamsiyu

**Disclaimer: **Of course "Avatar" is not mine and I have made every attempt to remain accurate to the world Cameron created. As many have noticed, I am not going easy on the characters. The challenges they face will only make the end reward all the more sweet and meaningful! Also, tsamsiyu means "warrior" in na'vi. Thank you all for your kind reviews and the lovely hits and favs, I only hope I do not let you down with future chapters : ) -Fallon.

Days had passed since their meeting at the archery range and Ma'tirea's leg had healed to the point were the healers could not hold her back from further training. Getting ready to meet with Tsu'tey, she wrapped a clean bandage over her leg to keep the area clean. The wound on her face had faded into a thin white scar that Rina'rey swore no one would notice. Not that it bothered Ma'tirea, the white scar did not diminish her beauty and acted as a reminder of the dangers just beyond the tree line.

Strapping her dagger to her calf and another on her lower back she hurried to find her teacher. She smiled at the children as she passed and had almost reached the clearing when she saw the amber eyes again. He emerged seemingly from nowhere and approached her, offering a warm smile.

"I see you Ma'tirea."

Nervously she nodded and returned his greeting. His tangled braids had been pulled back to reveal the full power of his eyes and made him seem less leathal but fierce none the less. "I am sorry brother, I do not know your name..."

"I am Keye'txon. You are being trained by Tsu'tey correct?"

"Yes...he is very patient with me, a great teacher." Her eyes never left him as he came closer to her. She was unsure what to think of the male...his fierceness did not sit right with her somehow, no matter how warm his smile made him seem.

"I am sure you are a skilled student Ma'tirea, have you killed your first yerik yet?"

She shook her head quickly. "Soon I hope, if Tsu'tey thinks I am ready."

"Tsu'tey can not see talent even if it is right in front of him."

Ma'tirea glared at him. "That is not your place to say."

"Everyone can see he cares for you but he is a coward, I am not Ma'tirea." His amber eyes narrowed as he took a step closer to her.

She growled and fought back her desire to attack him. "Tsu'tey is no coward, skxawng!" Her hands clenched into fists.

Just then Tsu'tey approached them, glaring at Keye'txon as he protectively grabbed Ma'tirea's arm. "Come."

"Ma'tirea and I were just having a nice conversation Tsu'tey-" He growled at the amber-eyes male and she saw him tense beside her, could feel his grip tighten on her arm.

Ma'tirea looked from one male to the other and gently took Tsu'tey hand from her arm. "I have lessons to attend to Keye'txon, Eywa be with you." Her tone was cold and calm, she did not want to start a fight. She turned to leave and thankfully Tsu'tey followed. They walked in silence for a while, not really heading anywhere. Ma'tirea looked at Tsu'tey but his gaze stayed glued to the trees in front of them and she wondered if he had heard her defending him. "If you keep saving me I won't become a skilled hunter and warrior." She teased.

"You won't become a hunter if you are dead..." His tone was completely serious and devoid of all humour.

"Keye'txon would not-"

"No." He calmly interrupted her. "He wouldn't dare, but other things would."

She nodded and followed him as he broke off into a sprint, rushing into the trees. He jumped over a fallen tree and grabbed a vine, heaving himself up into the trees. Catching her breath, she watched him glide through the air and land on a high branch, turning swiftly back to watch her. Smiling and overjoyed to be in the trees once again, she jumped for the vine and followed him. Once she landed on the branch, he took off towards the higher branch of another tree and this time continued without looking back.

Ma'tirea jumped and followed Tsu'tey, reminding her body how amazing it felt to leap from tree to tree and be one with all Eywa had created. Launching herself forward she caught up with Tsu'tey and ran side by side with him. She thought she saw him smiled from the corner of her eye as they ran further into the jungle, descending the from the trees when a large spring below them. Tsu'tey looked around carefully for any threat before nodding to her that they were safe. Ma'tirea cupped her hands and brought some of the cool liquid to her lips, savouring the break in their run. She licked the water from her lips before turning back to see Tsu'tey.

His eyes trailed from her legs to the curve of her hips and her flat stomach. He wanted to drink as much of her in as he could without her noticing but once his gaze went higher, saw her looking at him. Quickly he looked away, pretending to be interested in something in the trees to his side. "Come." He headed back into the jungle and Ma'tirea sighed at the unfortunately short break before following him yet again. Still, she thought, it was kind of him to allow her that small break.

Tsu'tey headed for the trees but stopped abruptly, holding his arm out to stop her. Ma'tirea held her breath as his hand touched her stomach and tried to see whatever it was that had made her teacher stop so suddenly. His hand still on her stomach, he grabbed his dagger with his other hand and continued to scan the trees. Tsu'tey urged her behind him and she watched him, waiting for him to say something.

He remained silent so she focused all of her attention on her surroundings. The leaves rustled in the calm wind as she listened for what had gotten Tsu'tey's attention. Adrenaline pumping through his body, he turned and tried to voice a warning but was cut off by a large adult viperwolf that lunged from the tree above him, digging it's teeth into his shoulder. Tsu'tey grunted as the sharp teeth tore into his skin sending a wave of pain through his body. In a matter of seconds the viperwolf had jumped from Tsu'tey's back and had them surrounded with it's pack mates. Ma'tirea saw the teeth marks on Tsu'tey's shoulder and shuddered but kept her blade up and ready, knowing that to drop her guard now wouldn't help them.

She stood back to back with Tsu'tey, keeping her eyes on the pack that surrounded them. Three nantang charged her, determined to take her down. Stabbing at the creatures, she sent two whimpering back towards the safety of the dark trees while the third stalked her. She spun and kicked an attacking nantang, wincing as her leg made contact. Ma'tirea saw Tsu'tey pushing the nantang back and tried to make her way over to him.

A creature pounced on her exposed back and Ma'tirea cursed herself for letting herself become vulnerable. Claws grazed her flesh as she knelt down and flipped the viperwolf over. Landing on it's feet, it charged again and swiped at her legs. Ma'tirea kicked again and felt the creature's ribs give under her foot. She charged forward towards Tsu'tey and tackled one of the creatures off of him, stabbing it angrily in the torso. She hit something hard in the creature's gut and the blade refused to pull out.

The remaining pack stalked around them, having paused their attack. Her heart sank when she saw the blood covering Tsu'tey. She realized then that the viperwolves had seen him as the bigger threat and had focused the majority of their efforts in taking him down. Tsu'tey had managed to keep a hold of his dagger and stood next to her, swaying as he forced his battered body to remain upright.

Nantang slashed at their legs and Ma'tirea dove for a large branch that had fallen. She grabbed the weapon and turned in time to attack a lunging adult, sending it flying into the water nearby. Tsu'tey slashed the throat of a nantang that had went for his tail only to be charged by two more. Rage surged through her and she felt tears falling down her cheeks. Her thigh was throbbing but she didn't care, if she didn't do something soon they would kill him.

Screaming as claws scrapped at her calves, she ran forward and swung the branch to send two viperwolves flying. She swung the branch at the few remaining wolves and only relaxed when they scurried back into the jungle. Her chest heaved as she forced air in and out of her dry throat. Exhausted, she dropped the branch and turned frantically to find Tsu'tey.

He stood near the spring completely covered in blood. Ma'tirea felt her lip quiver and she took a step towards him. She could see bite marks over his shoulders and calves and claw marks over his chest. Tsu'tey weakly turned to look at her. "Ma'tirea..."

She bolted forward and embraced him, allowing him to fall into her arms. Weeping into his shoulder she realized she was probably hurting him instead of helping. Easing him down so they were both on their knees, she ran her hands over his back trying to find wounds. She choked on her tears as her fingers felt a gash that trailed from his shoulders to the small of his back. "Are you hurt?" He whispered into her hair.

Laughing sadly she shook her head. "You said my name..."

He tried to nod but wheezed into her hair as she touched the gash on his shoulder. Trying not to panic she looked to the spring behind him and eased him down on his side. Hurrying for the spring, she tore a sash of fabric from her loincloth and soaked it in the water. Kneeling beside him, she tried to clean the dirt from the wounds. She tied the cloth over a deep wound on his calf and touched his face.

"You have to get up, I have to get you to the healers."

Knowing she was right, he tried to ignore the pain down his back and chest as he forced himself up to his feet. Swaying, he felt arms wrap around his stomach. "Lean on me." He ignored her and tried to take a step only to feel his legs go out from under him. Her arms still around him, she managed to pull him up and get his arm over her shoulders. Tsu'tey felt like he had been tackled by Pandora's largest palulukan.

Ma'tirea felt his weight fall into her and she stumbled slightly. Grunting she forced herself forward, pulling a half conscience Tsu'tey along. He began to slump and she tripped, causing them both to fall. She crawled over to him and put her ear to his lips, sighing with relief when she felt his breath on her skin.

Eyes closed, he heard Ma'tirea weeping and felt her tears as they fell on his chin. Ma'tirea bit her lip and ignored her panic, her sadness and her worry. Praying to Eywa for strength, she slipped her hands under his arms and pulled him up so his back was to her chest. She moved as fast as she could considering she was going backwards and had to step over exposed roots. Tightening her grip over his tattered leather chest armor, she could feel his blood running down her chest.

The trees parted and she could see the hometree over her shoulder as well as Jake and Normspellman running towards her. She collapsed and her muscles ached but she grabbed Tsu'tey's hand as her friends approached.

"They're coming Tsu'tey, you're going to be alright!" He groaned and squeezed her hand weakly.

"Ma'tirea what happened?" Jake said as he ran to Tsu'tey and heaved him up with the help of Norm.

"Nantang. The largest pack I've ever seen."

He nodded and carried the beaten warrior to the healing pools. She wanted nothing more than to go to sleep but she ran after them, not wanting to let Tsu'tey out of her sight. They neared the pools and Neytiri ran out to met them followed by healers who ran to Tsu'tey. Neytiri grabbed Ma'tirea by the shoulders. "Stop sister, you're hurt."

Snapped back into reality she looked down at herself. The bandage on her thigh was blood soaked and she realised the wound had reopened. Her legs were covered in black bruises and claw marks, making her nauseous just looking at them. Her back stung and forced her to remember the claws grazing over her exposed and vulnerable flesh. Neytiri helped her into the healing pools where Swireya hovered over Tsu'tey with Mo'at, cleaning his wounds and causing him to moan in agony.

Neytiri made her lay in a hammock next to Tsu'tey and stripped the bandage from her leg. Neytiri searched her shoulders and chest but found no wound. "It's his blood..." Ma'tirea said sadly as she turned towards Tsu'tey's hammock. Rina'rey appeared and ran to her side.

"What happened Ma'tirea?"

"Nantang attacked...most of them went for him." Rina'rey looked to Tsu'tey's hammock and shuddered at the site of his blood. "Keye'txon has been asking about you, do you want me to-" Ma'tirea's eyes opened wide as Rina'rey mentioned the male from the morning and quickly filled them in on what he had said. Neytiri grabbed her hand to reassure her as a healer continued the work she had started.

"What if he asks you to be his mate sister?" Rina'rey voiced her concern as she sat down beside her.

"She can choose to accept or not, though I think you want to accept someone else." Neytiri said as she brushed a strand of bloody hair from Ma'tirea's face. Ma'tirea sighed sadly and tried to steady herself. "I can not accept what is not asked..."

* * *

_Feeling no pain, he opened his eyes and saw a canopy of interlocking tree branches above him. Sitting up slowly he saw that his legs were no longer bloodied. Tsu'tey touched his chest expecting to feel his own blood and a sting of pain but felt nothing. He felt under his chest armor and laughed to himself when he felt that his skin was not marred by blood and cuts. Looking around at the glowing trees, he wondered if he was dead._

_He remembered Ma'tirea crying as she held him, remembered her dragging him through the jungle to hometree..._

_Cursing himself, he peered into the shadows. He was a warrior of the Omaticaya and yet he had not heard the approaching nantang sooner, failing Ma'tirea both as a teacher and a friend. He had been transfixed on her, admiring her beauty and now they were probably both dead because of his foolishness. Footsteps echoed on the damp earth and he turned, trying to find it's source. The glowing trees did not illuminate all of the darkness and left pockets of shadow that could hide danger. Tsu'tey grabbed for his dagger and felt his heart sink when he realized he did not have it. _

_"Eywa." His voiced echoed with the approaching footsteps. "Have you brought me to your side? Am I dead?" He felt a calm wind flow over him from the stillness of the clearing. A darkened shape appeared but he could not make out if it was friendly or meant him harm. "You hide in shadows coward! Show yourself!"_

_The footsteps stopped and the only sound to be heard was Tsu'tey's heavy breathing. Seconds passed and the footsteps returned, slowly the figure came out from the shadows._

_"Ma'tirea?"_

_Smiling, she stepped towards him and ran her fingers over his chest and shoulder as she walked behind him. He did not tense like he usually did when someone was behind him, instead he felt a sense of relaxation he had not experienced in a very long time. Standing behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist as her head rested on his back. "Where are we?" He asked her, touching her hands as they rested on his sternum._

_Her breath tickled him as it danced over his back. "Your body is in the healing pools..."_

_"This is a dream then?"_

_She nodded against his back. "Ewya let's your mind rest here..." Her voice was soft and quiet but it still echoed in the trees. _

_"Are you part of this dream?"_

_"I am..."_

_He gently pulled her hands from his chest and turned to face her. "You are just a part of this dream that has taken on her shape then?" Still confused and in disbelief, he tried to understand._

_"Yes Tsu'tey..."_

_"Ma'tirea...my friend, she is alive?"_

_The dream-Ma'tirea smiled and nodded. "You have taught her well, she has more courage then she thinks..."_

_"I failed you-her."_

_Still smiling; she shook her head. "You have failed nobody. A wounded warrior will always remain a warrior and when your wounds heal, Eywa hopes you will see that."_

_Sadly, he nodded at the dream figure before looking up to the canopy of woven branches above him. Dream-Ma'tirea watched him curiously and stepped closer to the distracted male. "Do not be afraid of what you feel Tsu'tey..."_

_He looked down to search the dream figure's eyes for her meaning. "What I feel...for her?" _

_"Eywa does not want you to fear it...you're waking now Tsu'tey."_

_He grabbed her arm and looked at her pleadingly. "Wake up Tsu'tey..." She whispered to him, her voice echoing in his head as his vision faded. "Wake up."_

_Unseen hands grabbed him and pulled him forward. He could not seedream-Ma'tirea anymore but could hear faint voices that were fast approaching. Darkness filled his eyes and a warmth enfulfed his body before a blinding light forced him back..._


	9. Hide & Seek

**Disclaimer: **"Avatar" is not mine. I have made every attempt to remain true to the world Cameron has created. Thank you for your continued reviews and favs, I am very happy you're enjoying my story so far! -Fallon.

A thousand particles of light flooded his eyes. His entire world felt like it was under water, sound and light blurring together as his senses returned. As he neared the surface of the water, the sounds became more and more clear and he became more aware of his body. Tsu'tey groaned as the dull, aching pain returned to his body. His eyes opened slowly as the light bloomed around him. As his tired eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Neytiri and the healer, Swireya looking down on him. He looked around him and realized the water he had felt consuming him was nowhere to be found.

"Tsu'tey do not try to move; you have been badly wounded. Do you remember what happened?" Neytiri spoke from her spot beside him.

Tsu'tey cleared his throat but still his voice remained a whisper. "I remember...how long have I been here?"

"Three full days, you have to take it easy for a few more before you're as good as before." Swireya spoke calmly as she cleaned the wounds on his chest.

The dream had felt like it had taken only minutes but in truth, his body had been asleep for much longer. "Where is Ma'tirea?" Neytiri looked at him strangely, having heard him finally say her name before smiling. "Her wound had reopened but she is fine. She has visited you every day." He stared at the canopy of large leaves above and thought about the strange dream world and dream-Ma'tirea embracing him...

Swireya tightened the wrappings around his shoulder. "You are lucky the girl dragged you here warrior, the nantang attack could have killed you." Tsu'tey nodded to the stern healer and winced as she applied a warm paste to his chest that burned on contact.

"I have younglings to train-"

Neytiri cut him off. "I'm taking care of it brother. Swireya I must meet with them now, I will send Ma'tirea back with more roots and flowers you need." She bid farewell to them both and swiftly left the healing hut. "Your wounds have depleted my supply of healing plants."

"I am sorry for the inconvenience Swireya."

She tightened the wrappings over his chest and he winced as the pain flared. Finishing her work she left him alone in the canopy of leaves, huffing in frustration as she left. Tsu'tey inhaled sharply and forced himself upwards, the gashes over his body tightening as his muscles shifted. He shifted his legs over the edge of the hammock and forced the air from his lungs as the pain faded for the time being.

Staring at the grass under his feet, he heard the huge leaves shift as someone entered the hut. "Tsu'tey?"

He looked up and saw Ma'tirea. Smiling sadly she sat a basket full of the plants Swireya needed down before approaching his hammock. "We're even now."

"How so?" She said, watching him curiously.

"I saved you and you saved me...we're even."

Ma'tirea laughed softly. "I was not aware we were keeping track teacher."

"Thank you...for dragging me to hometree."

She nodded, brushing a strand of her fly away hair behind her ear. "Will I be ready for my ikran soon?"

He sighed and hung his head. "You must kill your yerik first, but your skill with the bow must be sharpened before that can happen...then you will have your ikran, be one of the people." He turned to look at her and found her face unreadable. "Is that not what you want?"

Ma'tirea exhaled deeply, cursing herself when she felt her lip tremble. What was she going to say...Keye'txon wanted her and Tsu'tey showed little interest. She tried to have faith that Eywa would prevent a match with Keye'txon but she was afraid. She knew what she would say to Keye'txon should he ask her to be his mate but that meant waiting for the one she cared for to ask and she wasn't sure how long that wait would be. She wanted to have her own ikran, to be one of the people but that also meant Keye'txon was able to ask her...

"That is what I want..."

She was not telling him everything and he knew that for sure. "What of Keye'txon? Has he been leaving you alone?"

"Rina'rey says he wants to ask me..." Her voice trailed off but he knew what it was the amber-eyed male wanted to ask her. He swallowed hard and the air suddenly felt very thick in his throat. "If that is not what you want-"

Eyes narrowed, she looked at him and was suddenly angry he would think for a second that she did want Keye'txon. "I do not want him!"

Tsu'tey looked at her in silence for a moment, noticing her fists were clenched and her lips were trembling. "I did not mean to suggest you did...you can choose not to accept should he ask."

She nodded and turned away from him to steady her trembling lip. Standing, she headed to leave. "Please, Ma'tirea I am sorry...whatever you choose-"

"I am going to the archery range, would you like to come?" Her voice was abrupt and cold as she cut him off and tried to conceal her emotions.

He said nothing, but stood and weakly followed her out of the hut. She walked slowly so he could keep pace with her. They approached the range and he handed her a bow, leaning against a large fallen tree. "If you're in too much pain we can start the lesson at another time..."

"Worry about making the shot not about me."

Drawing back the bow string she thought about what he said. If he did not ask her, could she be able to walk away? "Focus!" His voice brought her back to reality and she shook off her worries, trying to focus wholly on the moment before her. Inhaling sharply, she let the arrow fly. "Not bad Ma'tirea; your elbow is too high, try again!"

She took another arrow and drew the bow again, making sure to correct her elbow height. Tsu'tey frowned from his spot beside her and pulled himself from his seat. His movements were slow and deliberate as he approached her and forced her elbow down. He stood behind her and looked down her arm, down the length of the arrow. "You shouldn't move if you don't have to..." She whispered, feeling his breath on her shoulder.

"And you should hit the target Ma'tirea."

She growled at his continued stubbornness. "Here I thought you were going to be nice to me." She smirked, eyes still fixed on the target.

He tore his gaze from the arrow to her face. "I want you to excel Ma'tirea and be able to take care of yourself...if you think I'm cold for that then so be it."

His breath was warm against her face and she smiled despite her desire to be angry. If that was his reasoning then it all made sense. The muscles in her arm tensed and she put all of her strength into her core, releasing the arrow and smiling as it hit the center of the target. Her tail swayed back and forth as she looked at her shot. Happily, she turned back to Tsu'tey who was also smiling.

"Again Ma'tirea." His smile remained as he handed her another arrow.

* * *

For the next four days they spent hours perfecting her skills with the bow until Ma'tirea was sure she could do it with her eyes closed. Tsu'tey was walking easier everyday and was finally able to draw his bow without pain. She greeted him at the base of hometree, ready for another day of exhausting practise.

She followed him in silence until they passed the archery range. "Where are we going?"

He turned abruptly and laughed slightly when she continued and walked right into him. "In order to kill your yerik, you must be able to track and sneak up on your prey."

"You want me to track one today?"

He shook his head. "No you will track and find me." He ran into the jungle and she followed, immediately loosing him as he passed into the trees. Ma'tirea sighed and jumped into the trees. Crawling along the limbs silently, she screened the area around her for any sign of her teacher. Her stomach rubbed against the bark but she said nothing, even when she felt blood being drawn. Ears twitching, she strained to hear any sound that hinted which direction he had headed in.

As silently as she could, she scurried down the trunk of the tree and felt her toes sink in the mud slightly. She crouched and touched a faint impression of a foot print before heading onwards. She tried to remember what Tsu'tey had taught her and read the signs she was seeing. Something sharp and cold touched her neck and made her freeze in place. Fingers traced her jawline as she was held firmly against a warm chest.

A familiar breathing danced over her neck and she relaxed against Tsu'tey. "Was I that loud?" She whispered as Tsu'tey removed his blade from her neck but continued to hold her still. "Yes, try again." He pulled away from her and disappeared by the time she turned around leaving a very faint impression in the mud.

Sighing she returned to the trees and crawled along the branches. She stopped momentarily when the beads in her hair touched and made a faint noise but continued, making note to remove them later. Pulling her weight along the branch, she peered down through the leaves. Using her tail for balance, she jumped to a branch on another tree and listened for any sound that she was getting closer to finding him.

In a low hanging branch she spotted the male crouched behind a large rotting log and smiled. She approached him, trying not to let her excitement give her away. Her tail swayed back and forth as she watched him, waiting for the perfect moment to spring. Seeing an opportunity, she jumped and tackled the male, sending them both rolling into the bush. They rolled to a stopped and Ma'tirea found herself sitting on his stomach, her queue falling over her shoulder and resting on his chest.

Tsu'tey looked at her in shock. He could feel her tail on his leg, feel her looming closely over him with her hands on either side of his head. "I got you." She said happily as she looked down at him. He wanted to grab her and get her off of him, but he also wanted her desperately to stay. Tsu'tey felt torn and remained motionless under her with his breath caught in his chest. "You caught me off guard..." He started to speak but trailed off as he met her eyes.

"Why can't you admit I got you?" She tilted her head as she questioned him. He lightly touched her waist with one hand and she looked down at him before lifting herself off of him and sitting down beside him. She tucked her legs under her and waited for him to speak. He rubbed his temples as he sat up, smiling sadly when he felt her tail graze against his. "You are ready for your yerik now..."

* * *

Ma'tirea crouched low in the damp earth, feeling her bow dig into her lower back as she contorted her body to fit under low vines. Tsu'tey was behind her to her left, watching her as she stalked closer to her yerik. She tried not to think about the events of the previous day, when she was on top of him and the look he gave her...

No, she told herself angrily, focus on the yerik. They crawled over a slight incline and she smiled when she saw the yerik grazing in the small clearing. She grabbed her bow and a single arrow, taking aim at the creature. She felt Tsu'tey touch her shoulder and she knew he wanted her to take her time and make the shot count.

The seconds of silence passed slowly as she took her aim and watched the slow movements of the yerik. She focused her senses. Tsu'tey's hand on her shoulder and his breath on her skin, the yerik's quiet crunching as it ate...she heard everything. The arrow soared through the air, cutting a path into the side of her target. She ran forward and drew her dagger, burying it to the hilt in the yerik's neck.

"Your spirit goes to Eywa, your body becomes one of the people...I thank you brother." She whispered to the dead creature, running her hand over it's still chest. Tsu'tey stood back and watched her attentively. She turned back to him and smiled after she pulled the arrow from her kill. "You're ready Ma'tirea."

They brought the creature back to the clan and Ma'tirea was greeted by a crowd of friends to congratulate her. The homekeepers took the yerik to prepare it for dinner as Rina'rey ran forward to embrace her sister. Ma'tirea saw Tsu'tey standing to the side with Neytiri and Jake. She wanted to approach him but Rina'rey kept her pined with her joyous embrace. Her eyes found his and he smiled slightly, nodding as the clan danced happily around her.

Keye'txon stood of to the side, watching as Ma'tirea brought the clan her kill. Every subtle movement she made was beautiful and elegant and he wanted nothing more than to have her as his mate. Since childhood, he had always coveted the best of everything, and Ma'tirea was the best of the females. Surely she could see that he, not Tsu'tey was the best of the males. He grinned with confidence, knowing she would accept his offer. With her yerik killed she would have her ikran soon and be reborn into the clan, making her available to mate. Her huge jade eyes were calling to him and she would soon be his, the only thing that stood between them was Tsu'tey. That of course could be changed...


	10. Dance of Fire & Blade

**Disclaimer: **"Avatar" is not mine. Woo, this chapter ended up being longer then I expected! I hope you like it as there is a lot going to happen by the time your finished reading this one so I hope your ready! Thank you everyone for the reviews and the nearly 6,000 hits! -Fallon.

When the sun took it's place in the sky she was already prepared for the climb. Nerves had kept her awake for most of the night before but she was determined to get her ikran today, to be reborn into the Omaticaya. Tsu'tey walked past her as they mounted their direhorses but said nothing. She watched him as she kept to the back of the group, allowing the two other students to ride ahead of her with Jake. Her mind was full of worries. Getting your own ikran was incredibly important but she worried about Keye'txon as well. She had seen him as she headed to meet Tsu'tey and he had wished her good luck; but still she worried about him choosing her. Of course she knew what she would say but Keye'txon did not appear to be one to cross lightly.

The path ended and they left the pa'li to begin the climb. Jake led the group upwards, jumping over a seemingly bottomless cavern to a hanging vine. They all followed their teacher and each jumped for a vine as the mountain twirled and danced in the air. Ma'tirea grunted as she heaved her weight up the vine, trying not to worry about anything other then making it to the platform above. With a sigh of relief, she dug her fingers into the rocky platform and was quickly helped up by a strong hand.

She was lifted completely into the air and allowed to safely stand on the floating rock. "Tsu'tey?"

He locked eyes with her, his hand still around her wrist. The other students continued up a waterfall of vines with Jake as Tsu'tey gazed at her. She blinked, shocked he had helped her after his cold glance earlier. He leaned closer to her and whispered so only she could hear. "Focus on what you are doing now, everything else is secondary..."

She sighed and turned to follow her fellow students. Tsu'tey walked beside her, watching her as she stared straight ahead of her. "You worry about him asking you?"

Ma'tirea swallowed hard as she grabbed hold of the vines. Tsu'tey touched her shoulder and she finally allowed herself to look back to him. She nodded.

"I won't let him hurt you..."

Her eyes opened wide as she tried to read his face to determine his motivations. "You hear me Ma'tirea...I won't let him." His eyes were intense and she knew he was speaking the truth.

"I know Tsu'tey..." She whispered to the warrior and they both climbed up the large vines.

The vines led to another rock and then another. Exhausted, it was determination that forced her on. Finally they reached the ikran nesting grounds, entering a hidden grotto that had a waterfall overhead that fell into the nothingness below. Tsu'tey peered over the edge and remembered the battle with the RDA. He had boarded a shuttle and had taken down many before being shot and sent flying out of the open hanger. Injured and too weak to do anything to stop his fall, the only thing that had saved his life was his loyal ikran who dove after him. He shrugged off the unpleasent memory and turned to face the students. The male, Slu'eko was peering over the edge at the ikran that were flying through the clouds below and the female, Ska'aswira stood as stern and emotionless as always. Ma'tirea stood nearest him, waiting to hear his instructions.

Tsu'tey growled and the distracted male stood up and joined the group. "Slu'eko, go." The male nodded and followed the path to the nests. Minutes passed and she listened carefully as the ikran calls stopped. The male quickly took to the sky with his companion, flying around the area to wait for the others. Ska'aswira was next and Jake followed her through the path. Ma'tirea swallowed hard and wished that she had gone first so her nerves could be settle. This was something all hunters had to experience but knowing that did not quiet her worries or steady her shaking hand.

Left alone in the grotto with Tsu'tey she stood against the rock wall and stared at the ground trying to steady her thoughts ad calm her mind for the task before her. "You look distracted..." Tsu'tey said from the other side of the grotto. Ma'tirea was startled by the sudden sound of his voice echoing softly in the small cavern. "I am." She laughed sadly. "There is a lot on my mind I guess." That was an understatement of course, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Ma'tirea hadn't wanted to move when she found herself atop Tsu'tey during their lesson. She wanted to kiss his neck and run her fingers through his hair, over his chest...

"I told you he will not hurt you." Tsu'tey spoke with a hint of frustration at what he suspected was distracting her so much. He sighed, not sure if she should continue with her mind and focus elsewhere.

Not expecting to hear the annoyance in his voice, Ma'tirea felt her eyes tear up and was glad she hadn't looked at him. Quickly calming herself she looked up at her teacher and grinned. Tsu'tey followed her with his eyes as she walked timidly towards him. She traced the stitched details on his leather chest armor, letting the tips of her fingers graze his chest. She wanted to tell him exactly how she felt but when she parted her lips no sound came out. Tsu'tey covered her hand with his as Jake returned. "She has her ikran, I'll lead them back to hometree."

Ma'tirea dropped her hand from Tsu'tey and walked to the ledge, watching the ikran below. Tsu'tey felt lingering warmth in his hand and wanted to reach out to her again. She was going to say something, he knew it. "We'll meet you there."

Alone again, Tsu'tey approached Ma'tirea. "It's your turn." He handed her the banshee catcher and she took it, walking past the warrior towards the path. Ma'tirea stood close to the rock wall and used it to keep her balance on the slippery rock path. Tsu'tey followed but remained near the path as she continued. Whatever happened, he could not help her. Taming an ikran was something she had to do on her own.

Ma'tirea unwrapped the bola and pulled her mind into the moment as she approached the huge flying creatures. A massive male snorted at her as she passed him, enveloping her in a cloud of warmth that quickly passed. Ikran took to the sky as she passed them, each one showing no interest. On a grassy platform a group of females rested, glanced at her and flew away.

Ma'tirea's heart sank. What if there was no ikran meant for her?

The scream of an ikran erased that thought immediately. The female spread her wings and opened her huge jaws to display her many sharp teeth. The female was pale blue with black stripes that had a hint of navy that was revealed by the sunlight. Ma'tirea noticed cloud-white spots on her underbelly that made her look like a piece of the sky that had fallen. She was very beautiful.

Screaming again, the ikran lunged at her with her teeth bared. Ma'tirea side stepped and jumped to dodge the wing that soared at her. Propelling herself from the rock, she wrapped her arms around the creature's neck and forced her to the ground with a loud thud. Tsu'tey circled her and urged her to make the bond.

She could hear him encouraging her and fought past her exhaustion, making a grab for the queue. The ikran moved under her violently and threw her head up to send Ma'tirea rolling down her back. Ma'tirea grabbed on to the ikran's tail and climbed back to her neck, pinning her again with the catcher. She locked eyes with the creature as she found her queue with her free hand. The queue's pink tentacles connected and made the bond, instantly stopping the ikran's violent motions.

Tsu'tey inhaled sharply when the bond was made and felt an instant pride for his student. Ma'tirea sat up on the creature's back and smiled at him. "Fly now, seal the bond!"

She nodded and instructed her ikran over the edge of the cliff. Ma'tirea felt the air leave her lungs as they free-fell for longer than she would have liked. With a tight grip on the ikran, she told her to level out and thankfully she did. Realising her eyes were closed, she opened them and took in the full beauty of Pandora.

They flew through thick clouds and a strong flap of the ikrans' wings brought them level again. She had never felt so contected to one of Eywa's creations before, it was something new and beautiful to her. She yelled in joy at her accomplishment. Turning to her side after a sudden swoosh had gotten her attention, she saw Tsu'tey had joined her.

This was her place. In the air everything else did not matter and it felt amazing. In the sky there was no worries.

* * *

Hometree was full with excitement as the food was brought out for the evening meal. The bonfire was started and leaf plates were passed around with an assortment of fruits. Ma'tirea stood near the entrance to the hall with the other single females, searching the hall for Tsu'tey. She finally spotted him near Jake and Neytiri.

"What is wrong Ma'tirea? You should be happy sister!" Seymuia said from behind her. Many of Ma'tirea's unmated sisters had planned a dance to present themselves to the clan, to tell males who were looking for a mate that they had be born again into the clan and were ready for a mate. Somehow they had convinced her to join them but she was regretting it now.

"She does not want Keye'txon to ask her Seymuia, give her a break." Rina'reysaid as she joined them, taking her place near Ma'tirea. Seymuia apologized quickly as Rina'rey glared at her like a mother would a child. Rina'rey embraced her. "I am so happy you have your ikran sister."

Ma'tirea thanked her and turned back to the hall. Keye'txon sat with his hunters far from Tsu'tey. She shuddered and hoped he had lost interest and had eyes for another female. She felt Rina'rey grab her shoulder reassuringly and smiled despite her worries about Keye'txon. She tugged at her armbands and adjusted her newly decorated loincloth. The drum beats started and Rina'rey grabbed her hand, pulling her forward. Seymuia grabbed her other hand as she followed behind, the ten females making a chain.

As soon as she entered the hall, her nerves lessened. The drum beat was hypnotic and Nin'at's singing was perfect as always. The chain wrapped around the fire and they let go of each others hands. The drum beat sped it's pace and they jumped around the fire, the bangles on their feet chiming in time with the drums. Ma'tirea laughed, twirling around the fire and grabbed Rina'rey's hand. They leapt and stretched their legs out elegantly. Tsu'tey watched her, transfixed by her ethereal movements. The light from the fire danced off her skin and made the sweat shine on her arms, cleavage and exposed hips. Tsu'tey licked his lips and continued to watch her dance around the fire.

Ma'tirea spun and fell to her knees like her other sisters, reaching her arms out in front of her like the petals of a flower. The drum gave one final deep beat and stopped. Breathing heavily, she stood with her sisters and gave a small bow before they left the hall. The cool night air hit her as she steadied her breathing, exhilarated by the dance.

"You did so well Ma'tirea!" Rina'rey said as she embraced her from behind.

"Thank you Rina'rey." She said, laughing as Rina'rey tightened her hold around her.

"I know Tsu'tey was looking at me!" A young female said behind her and both Rina'rey and Ma'tirea turned around. "What sister?" Rina'rey said as Ma'tirea stood silent.

"Yes, the warrior, I saw him looking at me!" The female called Kea'rina said again. Ma'tirea stood with her mouth open. Being dragged into the dance, her only motivation was him...

Rina'rey touched her shoulder. "Maybe he'll ask me!" She beamed. Ma'tirea sighed and Rina'rey squeezed her shoulder warmly. She entered the hall and sat between Neytiri and Tsu'tey in the spot Neytiri had saved for her.

Neytiri smiled when she sat down, hugging her joyously. "You were great!"

"Thank you sister." She smiled at her friend and accepted the plate she passed to her. She heard Tsu'tey shift in his spot beside her but she said nothing to him. She was being callow but she was too tired to care. Ma'tirea spent the rest of her time speaking with Neytiri and Jake. The evening meal ended and most of the clan headed to their hammocks in the branches. Ma'tirea left the hall and headed for the pa'li pens. The sounds from the hometree faded behind her and a strong hand grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn.

"Keye'txon..."

He smiled at her with his amber eyes. "Your dance was lovely."

"Thank you." Her arm ached under his hand and she pulled away slightly as the dull pain spread. "I must go..."

"Please stay Ma'tirea, I must ask you something..."

She shuddered and her knees felt weak. "Keye'txon, please I have to go find Neytiri."

He ignored her and tightened his grip. She winced and tried to pull his hand off of her. "I want you as my mate-"

She cringed at his use of "want". "I do NOT accept!" She was scared now and finally managed to pull away. Her arm was freed but it still felt like his fingers were digging into her. Keye'txon looked like she had slapped him. His eyes narrowed and he snorted in frustration. "Can't you see, I am the best-"

"Leave her be Keye'txon!" Jake growled as he and Neytiri approached them. Neytiri grabbed her hands gently and pulled her to them. Jake glared at Keye'txon. "Of course olo'eyktan." He spoke sternly as he returned to hometree. As soon as he was out of sight Neytiri embraced Ma'tirea. "Are you alright sister?" She whispered in her hair.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered as she straightened up and rubbed her arm tenderly. Neytiri saw she was favoring her arm and touched it lightly. "You'll have a bruise..." She said quietly.

"I do not think I've met such a foul na'vi before." Jake said from Neytiri's side and she nodded in agreement. "Be careful around him sister, I do not want any more bruises on you." Neytiri smiled sadly as the three of them returned to hometree.

* * *

Ma'tirea awoke in the morning with the sun filtering through her closed hammock. Smiling, she stretched within its' confines before opening the expertly woven hammock and shivering at the cool breeze. She climbed to the branch and tenderly touched the black bruise on her arm that had taken on the perfect shape of a four fingered hand.

She slipped on some armbands to cover the bruise and headed to find Rina'rey to fill her in on her encounter with Keye'txon the night before. She swung from branch to branch as she took the faster way down the tree, landing softly in the wet grass. Approaching the pa'li pens, she found Rina'rey standing with Normspellman and quickly filled them in on the entire event.

"I don't like this Ma'tirea, maybe you should say something to Tsu'tey..." Norm began.

"I can take care of myself and besides-" She cut herself off and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Normspellman may be right sister, it couldn't hurt." Rina'rey said as she touched her shoulder. Ma'tirea sighed, not sure what was best anymore.

"I know Tsu'tey was looking for you."

"At least let him know what happened..." Rina'rey pleaded.

"Fine, fine. If it will make you two happy then I will." She held her hands up in defeat and left to find the warrior. She checked the archery range and found him practising on a secluded target.

She watched him for a moment and approached him from behind. He drew back the arrow and she saw the muscles on his back bulge and tighten as the arrow was pulled back and released. Tsu'tey's ears twitched and he turned to see her standing with her arms behind her back in the tall grass. He drew another arrow. "Going to speak to me today are you..." He said coldly.

"I am sorry Tsu'tey..."

He let the arrow fly and propped his bow against a tree stump. He walked towards her, looking at her with eyes full of sadness rather than his usual cold anger. "Why did you not speak to me?"

She was lost in his sad eyes. "She said you were looking at her."

"Who?"

"Kea'rina, she said you were watching her during the dance...said she hoped you would ask her-" She bit her lip to cut herself off but Tsu'tey didn't look angry.

"She hoped I would ask her to be my mate?"

She nodded and felt her cheeks flush with warmth. Ma'tirea wanted to shrink in her place, she had never felt so stupid in her entire life. He smiled at her but the smiled faded when he saw a bruise peek out from under her armbands. She didn't stop him when he took her arm in his hand gently and slid the bands down to her wrist. He sighed sadly when the full bruise appeared, turning her arm slightly to get a better look at it.

"Rina'rey and Normspellman said I should tell you..."

"Who did this?" He demanded as he lightly touched the hand shaped bruise. Ma'tirea swallowed hard, telling him what had happened with Keye'txon the night before. He growled and turned to leave.

"Please Tsu'tey, don't go after him."

He turned back to her. "Demon must be put in his place!"

"I don't want you to get hurt, please Tsu'tey..." She wrapped her arms around his waist as he turned to leave again. Her fingers laced together over his chest armor and she rested her head against his back. "I was looking at you dancing Ma'tirea..." He whispered, touching her hands. He continued. "The morning meal on the day I agreed to train you...I was looking at you then too."

He unlaced her fingers and turned to face her. He smiled at her and was about to say something but quickly looked over her shoulder and urged Ma'tirea behind him, drawing his dagger. Keye'txon stalked towards him, blade drawn and a scowl on his face.

"Stand aside Tsu'tey, this does not involve you." He spoke in a cold and steady tone, glaring at Ma'tirea. Tsu'tey put himself between Keye'txon and Ma'tirea and growled. "Keye'txon, I gave you my answer and I ask that you leave me be." Ma'tirea said from her place behind Tsu'tey, lightly touching his shoulder and feeling his muscles coiled and tense.

"Can you not see?" He pointed his blade at Tsu'tey. "He is a coward! Can not even find the courage to ask you himself!"

Tsu'tey snarled and pounced on a shocked Keye'txon, forcing him back from the range and Ma'tirea. She ran after them as the warriors rolled violently in the grass. She saw Jake and Normspellman running towards them and she realized she must have screamed, getting their attention. Keye'txon slashed wildly at Tsu'tey, trying aggressively to connect with his chest. Tsu'tey kicked off from his chest and circled around him.

Jake approached Tsu'tey but one look at the growling warrior told him nothing he could say would stop him. Normspellman grabbed Ma'tirea's wrist and tried to pull her to a safe distance. "Stop Keye'txon, you have your answer and it's not changing!" She screamed at the male.

If he heard her, he did not listen. Instead he charged Tsu'tey and brought his blade up in a flash. Tsu'tey grabbed his blade hand and forced his arm back, sending the dagger to the ground. Weaponless, Keye'txon punched Tsu'tey hard in the stomach and made a dash for his dagger, grabbing the weapon as Tsu'tey recovered. Taking advantage of the situation, Keye'txon kicked the dirt up from the ground, blinding Tsu'tey as he charged. Ma'tirea screamed and broke free of Norm's hold on her, charging Keye'txon as he went in for the kill.

She hit the amber eyed male with a hard thud that sent them both straight to the ground. Ma'tirea landed on her bruised arm and grunted. Tsu'tey watched through blurred eyes as she hit the ground hard and stayed down. He pulled Keye'txon up and threw him away from her, punching him hard as he fell.

Ma'tirea pulled herself up and ran after them with Jake, pleading with them to stop. Blades slashed wildly in a violent dance and neither Jake or Ma'tirea could tell if either were injured. Tsu'tey stabbed him in the shoulder and pushed off. They glared at each other as both tried to catch their breath, each coated in dirt, sweat and blood. She wanted them to stop more than anything and frantically tried to before things got worse.

She tried to touch Tsu'tey but he slashed at Keye'txon and moved out of her grasp. "Tsu'tey, please!" Ma'tirea pleaded. Jake pulled her back as he demanded Keye'txon stop his attack. His order was ignored and Keye'txon managed to elbow Tsu'tey in the jaw and send him crashing down, his blade flying into the bush far from him. Keye'txon moved in for the final strike as Ma'tirea broke free from Jake and ran, hellbent on stopping him.

**Note:** I just keep leaving you guys with cliffhangers! I apologize for that but I do work on the follow up chapter right away and try to update asap so I hope it's not too agonizing! Thanks! -Fallon.


	11. The Cold Edge of a Blade

**Disclaimer: **"Avatar" is not mine. Every attempt has been made to remain true to the world Cameron created. An update took longer than expected because this chapter and the next were written as one chapter. I thought it made more sense to break up the two events even though that was risking another cliff hanger because the next chapter is very important. I hope you find this chapter worth the wait, an update will likely happen very soon (if things go as planned lol) as the next chapter is 90% done : ) -Fallon.

**Chapter Eleven**

Ma'tirea sprinted towards Tsu'tey and silently prayed to Eywa for the strength for what she was going to do. The Great Mother had brought him to her for a reason, of that she was sure, and she wasn't going to let some amber eyed male with an rejection problem and an inflated ego take him away from her.

She knew it could end with Keye'txon's blade buried in her flesh sapping the life from her, but at the moment she did not care. What mattered was getting between the two males. Ma'tirea leapt for Keye'txon as he brought his blade down towards a vulnerable Tsu'tey, blocking the swing with her dagger. A grunt was forced from her as the weight behind his attack pushed her back. Her arm muscles screamed for her to stop but she ignored them and held her ground, forcing every bit of strength from her body. Her heels dug into the soil as she managed to push back against the larger male. Keye'txon eased back and lowered his dagger, furious at her for interrupting. Anger flared in his eyes like the wild flame from a bonfire. He under-estimated her and she saw it as clearly as the sun above her.

"I have given you my answer Keye'txon and it won't change; it will never change!" She growled at the attacking male. This didn't have to end in violence, if Keye'txon had any sense he'd stop while he was ahead and leave Tsu'tey alone. She begged Eywa that he would stop before someone was needlessly hurt.

He snorted like a furious animal about to pounce on its prey;his chest puffed out. "You would consider Tsu'tey as a mate but not me!" He nodded towards Tsu'tey who was slowly pulling himself from the ground, his eyes never once leaving the threat before him. Ma'tirea kept her blade raised and stayed between the two males.

"Yes Keye'txon, I would." Ma'tirea said in a soft, unshakable but strong voice. Tsu'tey glanced from Keye'txon to the determined female that had saved him. She would consider him...

Her calm tone flared new anger in Keye'txon's eyes, igniting new fury. Urged on by rage, he disarmed her and roughly pushed her out of his way; renewing his terrifying and violent attack on Tsu'tey. Ma'tirea turned to Jake as she steadied herself and pleaded for him to do something. Jake had raised his bow but shook his head in frustration at the situation before them. "I could hit Tsu'tey."

Panicked, she turned back to the fighting males. Terrified and furious, she knew Keye'txon just wanted to prove to himself he was better than Tsu'tey and was spurred on by a moronic desire to be the best no matter who he hurt in the process. Trying to keep Tsu'tey far from her was just a new way to try to out best him and cause more pain.

Blades swung through the air with lethal intent as the fight raged on. Keye'txon swung low and kicked Tsu'tey's legs out from under him. He recovered and slashed through the band of leather covering Keye'txon's chest, cutting through it like a leaf. Startled but not completely shaken, he kneed Tsu'tey in the stomach and made a swift grab for Tsu'tey's queue. A sharp pain tore through his head and rippled down his entire body as the amber eyed male tugged hard and brought him to his knees. Panting as he tried to push past the pain he felt Keye'txon behind him; a cold blade pressed flat against his queue.

Keye'txon smirked and forced Tsu'tey's head back as he squeezed the sensitive queue harder between his fingers. Tsy'tey felt nauseous, like the entire planet was moving around him with no intention of stopping. Ma'tirea screamed in horror as she saw what Keye'txon was planning to do and tried to run to Tsu'tey's aid only to be held back by Norm. Jake let his arrow fly and it cut through the air with a fast, sharp sound that was audible for a split second.

Keye'txon dropped the dagger and released his hold on Tsu'tey as a sudden, blinding pain flowed over his chest like the ripples in water. He could not fill his chest with air and panicked as warm blood oozed down his chest. His vision blurred and standing was becoming more and more difficult.

Jake's arrow had hit him hard just below his sternum, punching through bone and flesh to burst through his back. He grabbed the end that stuck out from his chest and fought the urge to pull it out. Ma'tirea stopped her pleading and screaming, the air stuck in her chest as the fighting stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Her eyes opened wide as Tsu'tey hit the ground hard. Keye'txon looked into the trees as the world came to a screeching halt. The mortally injured warrior fell to the ground sending dust into the air. Ma'tirea pulled free from Norm's grasp and ran straight to Tsu'tey as he tried to stand.

Disoriented from the spinning pain that tore through his head, Tsu'tey struggled to find his footing as he tried to stand upon the twirling ground. A gentle hand touched his arm and he turned, trying to focus his eyes as the pain in his head bloomed. "Tsu'tey..."

The voiced echoed slightly in his head as it forced itself through the twirling world. He closed his eyes to block out the dizzying sights. "Ma'tirea?" He asked weakly.

"It's alright..." She held his arms and tried to help him remain upright. Neytiri arrived led by Norm and was filled in by Jake on what had happened. Ma'tirea watched over Tsu'tey's shoulder as Keye'txon's body was carried away by a few of the clan's hunters. She was not sure how she should feel. A brother had passed to Eywa and she would pray for him but she was also relieved that her troubles with the amber eyed male were at an end. Ma'tirea looked at Jake as he stood with Mo'at. The clan leader nodded to her and she nodded back. She decided that those feelings would work themselves out with time and turned her full attention back to Tsu'tey.

"Come, you have to go to the healing-" She spoke quietly, trying to urge him towards the healing pools.

He held onto her arms desperately, making sure he was not gripping the bruised area from before. "I don't need it..." He muttered under his breath to her.

After everything that had just happened, the last thing she wanted to do was argue with the stubborn male. Tsu'tey let go of her arms and tried to step around Ma'tirea only to feel her lightly touch his chest. "Tsu'tey..."

He grabbed her hand. "Do not touch me, I'm covered in blood." Tsu'tey walked past her, head still spinning, as he headed for the bathing pools. Ma'tirea watched him for a moment before running after the stumbling male. She walked beside him, resisting the urge to grab onto him when he tripped or stumbled.

They finally reached a secluded bathing pool and she followed him as he parted the leaves. Tsu'tey fell to his knees as his stomach tied itself into a knot from the waves of nausea and vertigo that still hit him. Ma'tirea knelt beside him and tentatively touched an abrasion on his shoulder blade. She saturated a cloth in the water and began to clean his wounds to prevent infection. As she gently scrubbed the dirt and blood away, the sickening smell of blood filled the pool and filled her nose. Under the blood and dirt that coated his back, she was surprised to find that all were minor and would be fine once cleaned thoroughly.

"Your wounds are minor, but you should still visit the healers." She re-soaked the fabric and began to clean his arms. He groaned and said nothing. Ma'tirea lightly brushed his hair from his face and smiled when he weakly opened his eyes. His eyes never failed to pull her in or make her heart beat quicken.

"I'll be fine once my head stops pounding." He spoke slowly, smirking at her from behind his mane of hair that had fallen over his shoulder. Oh how she loved that smirk; loved his thin lips...

Ma'tirea was pulled away from pleasing thoughts about the curve of his lips. She remembered watching in horror, helpless as Keye'txon jerked on Tsu'tey's queue violently and her heart sank. "You could have died and you're making jokes..." Ma'tirea muttered as she continued her work.

"You're right...I'm sorry for making light of it." He spoke softly, trying to lighten her mood and bring the light back into her eyes.

Tsu'tey could see the sadness fill her face and watched her curiously. Ma'tirea traced the muscles on his back, careful to avoid touching a wound but wanting badly to touch him. She gently rubbed the muscles near his spine and smiled when she felt him relax to her touch. Taking a nervous, sharp breath in, she ran her fingers over his queue. Tsu'tey's eyes opened wide as he watched her. Ma'tirea lightly petted his queue like a timid child before she noticed that he was watching her. She pulled her hand back swiftly and backed away from him slightly. "I'm sorry."

Tsu'tey swallowed hard. Ma'tirea rose in a single, fluid movement and twisted the cloth nervously in her hands. "I'll let you bathe now teacher...would it be alright if I spoke to you after you've had time to rest?"

The gentle caresses she had laid on his back and queue had left his body tingling and he could only nod to her in agreement. Ma'tirea smiled slightly and left the bathing pool. She was so gentle, so...dare he think it, loving. As he lowered his battered body into the clear water, he knew that he had to say something to her. Water pulled the grime from his body and it's cool, pure scent cleared the fog in his head. The image of Ma'tirea leaving the pool was playing back in his mind like a pleasant, reoccurring dream. The curve of her lower back was so touchable and her tail swaying seductively in time with her hips making his heart beat with excitement. Tsu'tey sank lower into the water. He had to say something to her soon because the emotions that had been flooding him couldn't be held back any longer.


	12. Under the Waterfall

**Disclaimer: **"Avatar" is not mine and belongs a hundred percent to Mr. Cameron, who has my sincere thanks for creating such an amazing world. Characters you do not recognize are mine and were created for the purposes of this story. This chapter was, by far, the most difficult to write so I made extra effort to take my time with it. I have to admit every time I add a chapter I cross my fingers that you'll enjoy it, so I really hope I've not let you down with this one! Thank you for reading and reviewing! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twelve**

Ma'tirea dismounted her ikran and rubbed the creatures' neck lovingly. She had just returned from a flight to clear her thoughts before finding Tsu'tey. She leapt from the branch, grasping the one below it as she descended the hometree. Her feet finally touched the damp grass at the base of the huge tree and she sank her toes into the earth, enjoying the cool sensation. Her fingers twirled the armbands she wore nervously as she spotted Tsu'tey leaning against a massive root that jutted from the ground.

She breathed in deeply and tried to steady herself as she approached him. "I see you Tsu'tey."

"I see you Ma'tirea." He spoke calmly as he greeted her, nodding towards the trees. "I want to show you something."

She followed him as he took off in a sprint into the trees, not showing any sign that the battle the day before was affecting him now. Ma'tirea smiled, she admired his stubbornness. If it were her, she would have been easy on herself for a day or so, but Tsu'tey rarely slowed down. She hurried to keep him in her sights as he climbed a fallen tree and sprung from it's peak.

Following him over the tree, she stopped momentarily to catch her breath and when she looked up; saw that he had stopped to wait for her. Ma'tirea could not help but smile as she continued to follow him. He had changed since she first met him. Yes, the stubbornness remained and she would never change that but he was kinder to her than she would have ever expected. Her bow lightly tapped her back as she ran behind him, pushing herself to run by his side and make him proud to have tought her. Tsu'tey slid to a halt suddenly in front of her and she stopped to stand beside him.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" She asked as her breathing returned to normal.

Tsu'tey grabbed her hand and led her through some bushes. Ma'tirea followed, lightly squeezing his hand as he parted the thick foliage before them. He stopped in front of her and she bumped into him. He turned, still holding her hand and she hurried to apologize for her clumsiness. But he brushed it off quickly and pulled her out in front of him.

A magnificent waterfall emptied into a lake that was surrounded by thick flora. A young yerik looked up from the shallows were it was drinking and quickly scurried off into the relative safety of the trees. She watched the creature leap effortlessly into the thick bushes and disappear; making only a very soft sound. Ma'tirea scanned the beauty before her, having never seen the hidden lake before.

"It's so incredibly beautiful, how did you know this was here?" She spoke in a whisper, fearful that anything louder than the softest of voices would have made the beauty before her vanish into thin air.

"My mother showed me this place before she passed through Eywa's eye, she said this was where she felt at peace..." He let his voice trail off and watched her stand in awe at the hidden beauty of the waterfall.

Ma'tirea stepped closer to the water, looking at her reflection. Tsu'tey watched her, stepping slowly closer. "Are you feeling better?" She asked quietly. The bath had soothed his aching body and spirit. He nodded to her, thankful that his world had finally stopped its twirling and that his queue didn't pulse with that dull but consistent pain.

"Yes...thank you for helping me." Tsu'tey softly thanked her, truly and deeply grateful for all she had done.

She turned and smirked sadly. "I seem to keep dragging us into danger, sometimes I wonder how you survived training me."

He gazed into her eyes and didn't pull away. "You have made it through that danger. It is what makes you a good hunter and a loved sister in our clan."

The sadness lifted from her and he felt better seeing her pure smile. Something changed in her eyes that made him nervous and excited at the same time. Her huge jade eyes glazed over, sparkling with something he'd never noticed in the eyes of other females. Ma'tirea turned her body towards him and he quickly glanced to her soft, exposed stomach."Now that I am reborn into the clan, will you still watch me Tsu'tey?"

He looked up to meet her huge green eyes, those deep wells of jade that bore into his soul. "Always..."

Her lips curved into a delicate smile and she placed her weapons on the nearby rocks, turning back to him to take his hand in hers'. She urged him towards the water. They stepped into the shallows together. He followed her under the water, watching her as she twisted effortlessly towards the surface. Tsu'tey broke through the surface shortly after her and watched her swim happily on her back, her hair fanned out under her as she stared into the sky. "I admire you Tsu'tey." She spoke quietly, her eyes still searching the skies.

"You do?" He questioned, not sure what she could admire about him. She had become a skilled hunter and was a stunning woman, many males would love to have her as their mate.

She flipped over and nodded. "Your strength and determination, I see it in everything you do my friend."

"I saw determination in you." She looked at him curiously and he swallowed hard before continuing. "When you tried to stop my fight with Keye'txon." She pouted when he spoke his name and the unpleasant memories resurfaced. Tsu'tey saw her smile fade and regretted mentioning the dead male.

She locked eyes with him. "I did not want you to get hurt."

He smiled sadly and swam closer to her. Tsu'tey touched her arm as she forced a smirk. He cursed himself silently for making her sad; it was not the reason he brought her to the waterfall. "Why have you brought me here?" She asked calmly and noticed his body tense.

He looked at the reflection of the setting sun in the water but saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye. Ma'tirea closed the distance between them, touching his shoulder as he began to swim away from her. Tsu'tey stopped and looked at her nervously, his jaw clenched tightly as he tried to find the will to speak. She ran her fingers over his tense chest and slipped her arms around him. A weak sigh left his lips as her body pressed against him. Tsu'tey did not pull away.

Ma'tirea smiled when she felt his nervous hands touch her back. Resting her head on his shoulder, she swished her tail through the water happily. His tail found hers' and they twisted together under the water. Overjoyed, Ma'tirea leaned back to look at him as their tails danced tightly together. He exhaled softly as their eyes met.

She licked her lips and he pulled her closer, pressing her breasts against his chest. Tsu'tey brought his lips to her ear. His warm breath swam over her skin. "This place is very important to me; I knew you'd enjoy it."

Ma'tirea closed her eyes. "Thank you Tsu'tey."

"I wanted to ask you something..." He muttered into her hair, running his fingers through her braids as she relaxed against him. She pulled back and looked at him seriously. "Is something wrong?" Her hands lightly touched the sides of his chest, sending a shiver down his body even in the warm water.

Tsu'tey smirked and shook his head, trailing his fingers from her braids to the beads of water that gathered on her long neck. "You are also very important to me Ma'tirea..." He whispered, slowly bringing his anxious gaze to her eyes. "I wanted to ask you...to be.." He had never done this before and wished he had run through it in his head one more time before bringing her to the waterfall.

"I-I love you Ma'tirea." He spoke softly, leaning his forehead against hers'. "Will you be my mate?"

She smiled as her eyes glazed over, the tight feeling in her chest fading. Tsu'tey felt her hands on his face and opened his closed eyes. She kissed his cheek and began to plant light kisses along his jawline until she reached his lips. "I love you Tsu'tey, I will be your mate."

Ma'tirea pressed her lips gently to his and moaned at the warmth that passed between them. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened her timid kiss. Her fingers ran over his beaded neck piece and he ran his tongue over her lower lip, earning a delicate moan from her parted lips. He sharply inhaled against her full lips as he cupped her bottom and boldly pulled her hips closer to him. Ma'tirea lightly bit his lip.

"Ma'tirea...I am sorry it took me so long to ask-" He was cut off by a passionate kiss.

"I would have waited as long as it took, my love..." She grinned as she ran her thumb over his lips, thankful that her waiting had paid off. With a new happiness filling him, Tsu'tey took her hand and led her through the water to the shallows. Scooping up their weapons, he led her to the side of the waterfall to a trail that she hadn't noticed. She followed carefully, putting her feet were he had stepped as he led her through the narrow trail. They emerged into a moss covered cave that had been hidden behind the water.

He placed their weapons to the side and watched as Ma'tirea looked up to admire the dark rocks that formed the ceiling of the cave. Moss covered the ground and provided a soft blanket to the rocky ground it concealed. Ma'tirea wiggled her toes into the soft moss and exhaled evenly; her entire being feeling a weight lifted.

Tsu'tey tenderly grazed her arm. He tensed involuntarily as she turned and slipped her fingers under the fastenings of his loincloth. Ma'tirea pressed her lips to his chest and smiled against his warm skin when she felt his fingers touch the hem of her shirt. The bindings of her shirt loosened and she shrugged the material from her body. Tsu'tey placed his hand on her sternum to feel the rhythmic beating of her heart. She sighed as his fingers trailed over the soft flesh of her breasts to her stomach. He kissed her collarbone, allowing his tongue to glide over the bio-luminescent spots that had revealed themselves.

As Tsu'tey continued his affections, she slipped her hand down and tugged at the knot that held his loincloth in place. The knot came loose in her fingers and she let the fabric fall to the ground to join her shirt. She locked eyes with him and laced her fingers with his, urging him onto the bed of moss. Ma'tirea knelt beside him as he leaned back on his elbows and pulled her in for another kiss. She glanced down his muscular stomach to the part of him the loincloth had hidden. Slowly, she pulled her swollen lips from his, her nervous fingers timidly caressing his erection.

Her mother had explained the mating ritual to her years ago. The female would connect her queue with that of a male to form 'the bond'. When the deep spiritual bond was made and the unbreakable emotion ties formed, the physical bond would be made. Once a couple was mated, with both connections having been made, they would awake the following morn as mates for life.

Tsu'tey watched her. He had never been so exposed, so vulnerable in front of anyone in his life. A soft moan left his lips as she pulled her hand away and her gentle caresses stopped. Ma'tirea noticed his disappointment and lifted her leg over his slender body to straddle him. Her loincloth still on, Tsu'tey could feel the warmth pulsing from between her legs on his stomach were she sat. Ma'tirea gently grabbed his queue as it lay over his shoulder and reached for her own. She brought them close and the pink hairs reacted, reaching eagerly for each other and wanting desperately to make the bond.

He could only moan her name as the air refused to leave his chest. His elbows ached but at the moment it didn't bother him. All that mattered was being with his love, his sweet Ma'tirea. The pink hairs of his queue reached longingly for hers' and finally they touched, wrapping together and holding tight.

Ma'tirea gasped as the bond was made, hurdling their minds together. Tsu'tey dug his fingers into her thighs as the intense feeling consumed him. He relaxed and rubbed her thighs to comfort her as they both experienced the rush of their highly intimate bond. Tsu'tey reached up to touch her face as she started to cry. He was terrified, what if she regretted the bond? Or felt something within him that reviled her?

"Ma'tirea?" He whispered as he caressed her warm cheeks. "My love, no tears, please..."

She touched his hand. "You've always loved me, I can feel it as clearly as my own emotions. My Tsu'tey, i-it's beautiful..." It was utterly blissful. Their queues connected, what was passing between the thin pink nerves was something deeper and more meaningful than anything else either had experienced.

Relieved, he sat up and held her close, his erection aching as it pressed against the inside of her thigh. She closed her eyes as he kissed the tears from her delicate skin. He hooked his fingers under the thin string of her loincloth, rubbing her skin as he went. His rough finger tips found the clasp that held her loincloth up and pulled, freeing Ma'tirea from the fabric. Trying to steady his eager hand, he slowly laid the fabric to the side before turning his focus back to her.

Ma'tirea looked at him lovingly as she urged her hips closer to him. She grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs. Tsu'tey breathed in sharply as his hand cupped her. Just as she had lavished love upon him, he gently rubbed between her folds. His nerves still present, he focused on the bond that their queues were forming and the peace it was bringing them both. Ma'tirea urged her hips closer and he swallowed hard as he slipped into her.

Shivers ran over her as the physical bond was made. The bliss their bonded queues gave them was joined by a tingling, euphoric warmth that spread out from their stomachs and wrapped around them like a hammock. Tsu'tey held onto her and kissed the curve of her neck as the new warmth shook his body. "My love, we are one..." He spoke as he smiled into her neck.

Ma'tirea licked the tip of his ear as she trembled in his arms. She held on to his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh as she rocked her hips against him. His hands caressed her back, running over the curve of her lower back to her hips. Ma'tirea licked her lips and wrapped her tail around his thigh. "Tsu'tey..." She moaned his name as he firmly held her close, pressing his erection against her soft walls and sending a shiver through her body.

A deep, seductive purr came from his slightly parted lips and Ma'tirea feverishly kissed him, moaning into his lips. She broke the kiss and playfully pushed him back, allowing her fingers to roam his muscular chest. She touched his chest armor and traced the stitches in the leather before resting her hands on his lower stomach. Ma'tirea brought her hips up and down, sending a bolt of pleasure shooting through their connected queues as he slid in and out of her.

Tsu'tey blinked as the pleasure flooded his body and blurred his vision. Ma'tirea leaned down so their noses touched. She smiled and licked his lips, causing the warrior to whimper and lean up to find her lips. Having captured her lips with his, he embraced her and lifted his hips up. Ma'tirea kissed his jaw, moaning as his thrusts became desperate. He pushed into her, hitting a spot deep within her that made her gasp and clench around him. Ma'tirea felt him tense under her and trembled in his embrace as he released inside her. Their bio-luminescent spots glowed wildly as they both reached their plateaus.

His breathing laboured, he ran his fingers through her hair as a blissful warmth smothered his body. Exhausted, she went limp against him; the pleasure from their lovemaking having been made even more intense by their connected queues. Smiling, he gently eased her onto the moss beside him and brushed the hair from her face. She kissed his hand and opened her eyes. "I'm yours forever, my love..."

**Note/Clarification: **Look, no cliffhanger! I wasn't sure how to write this story at first, mainly because I knew their was going to be a sex scene and some have varying opinions about how na'vi actually mate. I used my "Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide" throughout this story. The guide states na'vi reproduce like humans, only their queues allow them a higher level of intimacy. I hope that clears things up for those who may not have the guide :) I have one, maybe two, more chapters planned but I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for the hits and reviews!


	13. The Hunt

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of the "Avatar" universe. Any characters you do not recognize I have created for this story. Thank you for the hits and reviews :) I'm glad so many have been enjoying this story as I have really enjoyed writing it! Apologies on taking so long to update, I hope you find it worth the wait as I wanted to make sure it was the best it could be before publishing it. - Fallon.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Morning light hit the waterfall and filtered dimly through the cave. Tsu'tey groaned as the light hit his face and stretched his limbs over the moss covered ground. He smiled when he felt himself still bonded to Ma'tirea and her warm body pressed against his. Tsu'tey kissed her neck lightly and rubbed her stomach. Eywa had blessed him with happy dreams the night before; he was truly meant to be with Ma'tirea.

She squirmed in her spot beside him, rubbing her head against his chest. Tsu'tey tried not to wake her up but pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead lightly. Her sweat was sweet on his lips. Ma'tirea's eyes fluttered open and she looked up, smiling when she saw him looking down at her.

"Promise to wake me like this every morning..." She muttered, still half asleep.

Tsu'tey grinned and nodded. "I promise."

Ma'tirea sighed lightly, her breath tickling Tsu'tey's chest like a feather. "I could stay here forever; with you."

He chuckled. "And never feel the sun on your skin? No, I could not deprive you that warmth. Besides, the sun would surely miss you."

Ma'tirea kissed his chest and rolled on top of him. "You are the only warmth I require my love." She leaned down so her lips hovered over his.

Tsu'tey rubbed her hips lovingly. He didn't want to leave either...

"We should return to hometree Ma'tirea." He spoke in a whisper, not wanting the moment to end.

She pouted but nodded and kissed him lightly, gently separating their queues. Even though the queues had come apart, he still felt the deep emotional bond they had formed the night before. He watched her as she gathered her clothing from the ground. Ma'tirea slipped into her loincloth and was working on strapping her shirt on when Tsu'tey stood and joined her. He kissed her shoulder and helped her tie the lacing. She ran her fingers over the darker stripes on his chest, tickling him as she went and fetched his loincloth from the ground behind him. Slowly, she slipped the fabric around him, not really wanting to cover him up.

He smiled as she tied the laces, seductively rubbing his hip as she finished. She kissed his shoulder, resting her forehead against his muscular body. Tsu'tey's entire being tingled having her so close to him. He breathed in her scent and took her hand in his. Everything in his life felt right now, like having Ma'tirea as his mate had pulled the fragments of his being together.

Tsu'tey led her under the waterfall trail and into the sunlight of a new morning.

* * *

They stepped into the clearing surrounding hometree and Ma'tirea squeezed his hand. A group of hunters was assembling near the base of hometree and Jake looked up as they neared. She wondered momentarily if Tsu'tey would release her hand but smiled when his grip remained firm. Neytiri welcomed them into the group and smiled warmly when she saw their fingers laced together. Rina'rey peeked around Neytiri and jumped forward to embrace her sister. Ma'tirea looked at Tsu'tey and felt warmth rush to her cheeks. Thankfully Jake saved her.

"Come now Rina'rey, that is Tsu'tey's job now." He teased joyfully, nodding to Tsu'tey to congratulate him. Rina'rey released her and stood near Neytiri as Jake addressed the group.

"The healers have informed us that we are in dire need of talioang meat. We're traveling to their feeding grounds now; and watch each others backs." Jake stepped through the group and mounted his direhorse. Neytiri followed after him and soon the entire group was off. Ma'tirea knew as well as any other that talioang was essential to the clan. Not only did it provide food and bone for weapons but it's skin was used to create the carrier, iveh k'nivi s'dir, that kept na'vi infants bound to their parents' chest. The creature was a great gift from Ewya and was highly respected.

Ma'tirea bid farewell to Rina'rey and rode near Neytiri, glancing occasionally to Tsu'tey, who brought up the rear of the group. She tried to be descrete but he noticed and smiled to himself each time he saw her search for him in the group. The hunters softly sang the hunt song, joyously preparing for the hunt to come.

The closer they got to the feeding grounds the more nervous he became. This was his first hunt with Ma'tirea; his mate just as close to danger as he was and it brought a strange feeling to him. A feeling that he was not accustomed too.

They dismounted their pali and took to the trees that surrounded the strumbeests' grounds. Tsu'tey peered out over the clearing and the small group that had wandered in from the opposite side of the field. Ma'tirea climbed upwards to his side. It was her first real hunt and he could feel her nerves just as if they were his own.

He touched her hand slowly, so as not to startle her and squeezed gently to reassure her. She visibly relaxed beside him and he smiled, waiting for Jake to give the signal for the attack. He drew his bow and took aim, noticing Ma'tirea do the same from the corner of his eye. Tsu'tey heard the familiar sound of an arrow soaring through the air and saw Jake's arrow pierce a creature nearest them. Having seen the signal, the other hunters let their arrows fly.

Ma'tirea released her hold on her arrow and smiled in pride as she saw it bury itself in the side of a large talioang. Hunters descended from the trees and swarmed the stumbling beasts. She remained in the trees to provide cover with the others; while Tsu'tey joined Jake and Neytiri on the ground. The small herd had scattered to evade them and left two large talioang behind for the hunters.

Ma'tirea noticed a large creature hurdling from the trees and turned to see a large bull storming towards the other two who were surrounded by na'vi at an alarming speed. She brought her bow around and fired a shot, hollering down to Jake to get their attention. Jake looked to her and then to the charging creature, his eyes wide.

Before the bull got too close to the hunters on the ground, Ma'tirea jumped from the tree and landed on its' back. She heard Tsu'tey's cries in the chaos but tried to focus on her precarious hold on the talioang. She wrapped her arm around the strong horn between the bulls' eyes and tried to reach the blade on her hip with her free hand. The bull stopped suddenly and sent her flying forwards. She gasped as the air was forced from her lungs. Neytiri screamed to her friend to hold on as she tried to get to her.

She dug her fingers into the bulls' armor plated face and climbed back to its' back. Blade in hand, she gripped its' shoulder and buried her blade in the soft spot between its' shoulder blades. The bull reared and its' scream echoed in the forest. Furious, the bull charged another talioang and tackled it to the ground.

Tsu'tey stood in awe as the bull impaled the other with its' horn, leaving only the one standing and Ma'tirea no where to be seen. He left Jake the other hunters to take down the last beast and ran into the fog of dirt to find his mate. Neytiri ran up to him and they began to climb over the dead talioang to find Ma'tirea.

"Ma'tirea! Answer me!" Neytiri yelled, hoping her friend was alive to hear her. Tsu'tey pushed at one of the bodies and tried to remain calm. He knew if she was dead he would feel...something, but everything told him she was alive. His head shot up when he heard Neytiri call to him from the nearby brush and he leapt over to join her.

Neytiri struggled to pull Ma'tirea to her feet from the bush she had found her in. Tsu'tey sighed in relief when he saw her and helped Neytiri bring her to her feet. Ma'tirea's eyes fluttered as she tried to see who was holding her, she was clearly quite shacken but was visibly alright.

Sure that Ma'tirea was fine and in good hands, Neytiri left herwith Tsu'tey to go and help harvest the meat and load up the arriving ikran. Tsu'tey cupped her face and begged her to look at him.

"I'm fine." She insisted and tried to take a step only to trip and nearly fall down again. She recovered herself and looked back to her mate, who was not convinced.

Tsu'tey eased her arm over his shoulder and gently touched her hip. "Let me help you."

She tried to get away from his touch. "I don't want Jake to think I'm weak, I can do this..."

Tsu'tey lightly kissed her temple and shook his head. "You jumped on a talioang Ma'tirea and brought it down. Believe me, no one doubts your strength."

* * *

Ma'tirea sat on the pa'li, her arms wrapped weakly around Tsu'tey as they returned to hometree. It had taken a long time to skin the three talioang as Jake hadn't expected their hunt to produce so much meat. Jake had flown ahead with most of the group to bring the meat back and planned to return later to fetch the bones.

Neytiri brought her pa'li up beside Tsu'tey's. "Are you alright sister?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine."

They approached hometree and Tsu'tey helped her off the pa'li as the healers approached. Despite her protests, she was led off by the panicked healers to the pools. Tsu'tey smiled as she tried to assure the healers she was fine and ultimately failed.

"You've done well Tsu'tey." A motherly voice spoke from behind him.

He turned to see Mo'at had emerged from the tree to meet them. "Tsahik?" He asked, not sure exactly what she meant.

Mo'at chuckled warmly. "With Ma'tirea. I'm glad you've chosen to listen to Eywa and are now happy with the one she chose for you."

"Eywa truly has blessed me." He smiled wide to the spiritual leader before leaving to find his beloved mate.


	14. Pure

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Avatar". Any characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Thank you so much for the reviews and favs, they are what kept me writing when I really should have been sleeping! :) -Fallon.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Tsu'tey stood with Jake at the base of hometree, waiting for Ma'tirea to join them. He had asked her the previous day to join them and was getting worried that she had not already joined them. The students were getting anxious waiting to head to the ikran nests. Jake approached him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. They couldn't wait any longer for her to join them.

He sighed and turned to mount his pa'li. Tsu'tey took a final glance at hometree, hoping to see her racing down the branches to his side. When he didn't see her, he turned his pa'li towards the leaving group and hurried off to join them.

Ma'tirea's heart ached when she saw him looking for her but she was hidden well among the branches and he was unable to see her. She wanted to run down into his arms but she had urgent business with Mo'at and she couldn't bring herself to tell him about it.

When she was certain he was gone, she hurried down the tree. She found the tsahik near the healing pools, caring for the injured na'vi with the other healers. Mo'at was a very wise, very caring creature and knew the will of Eywa better than anyone else. She took her role as tsahik very seriously and was well respected and loved by the entire clan.

"I see you Ma'tirea; Tsu'tey was looking for you..." Mo'at spoke softly as she entered the tent and looked up to her. Ma'tirea looked troubled and she immediatly excused herself from the other healers. Ma'tirea followed tsahik out of the tent to a secluded spring.

"What troubles you Ma'tirea?" She asked once they were alone.

"There is something wrong with me." Ma'tirea spoke with a slight hint of sadness. "My body does not feel right..." Her voice trailed off and she brushed the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. Mo'at cupped her face and smiled warmly. Her smile made Ma'tirea relax and she quickly apologized for her sadness.

"Such a strange one you are Ma'tirea, apologizing for tears." Mo'at grinned and urged her to sit on the rocks over the spring. The tsahik sat in front of her and crossed her legs. "Trust in Eywa my child."

Ma'tirea inhaled calmly and closed her eyes. Mo'at chanted softly to Eywa as she trailed her hands over Ma'tirea's entire body. She rested her hands over Ma'tirea's heart and exhaled, letting her hands hover over her stomach. Mo'at opened her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Tsu'tey dismounted his pa'li as the students flew overhead with their newly bonded ikran. Jake clasped his shoulder and smiled to his brother as they entered the hometree. Happy children danced around their parents feet as the evening meal was prepared. Tsu'tey smiled as a weeping child was pulled into his fathers arms and wondered if someday he could experience that joy.

The thought of having a child with Ma'tirea made his heart swell. Someday, he thought to himself but at the moment he had to find her. Ma'tirea had told him the night before she would join them and then hadn't shown up, he wanted to know why. His thoughts returned to the night before and the tingles that ran over his entire body as she kissed every inch of him, the warmth of their bond and her seductive eyes. That night was just as amazing as their first bonding was formed under the waterfall those months ago.

Tsu'tey noticed Rina'rey helping to build up the fire and approached her. "Rina'rey, have you seen Ma'tirea?"

"She was near the healing pools earlier with Mo'at but I have not seen her since brother." She spoke quietly to him, slightly shocked that he was speaking to her but more alarmed that he did not know where Ma'tirea was. "I hope you find her swiftly."

He nodded and thanked her, heading towards the pools. At least she had remained at hometree, he told himself after quelling his worries that she was alone in the forest. She was a capable hunter and fierce when backed into a corner, but he loved her and worried none the less. Tsu'tey heard her soft voice float through the air around him and sprinted in the direction of the source.

Tsu'tey dashed around one of the canopied pools and found Ma'tirea sitting gracefully on a flat rock over the clear water. She looked up at him, startled at his sudden appearance but smiled warmly. Her hair was damp and thrown over her one shoulder. He had interrupted her drying off and quickly apologized.

Ma'tirea chuckled and stood to embrace her mate. "I see you Tsu'tey."

"And I see you my love..." He whispered into her hair, the remaining water cooling his face. He looked her in the eyes. "You did not join me this morn, are you alright?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, I am sorry Tsu'tey..."

He grinned, placing a hand on her cheek and tracing his thumb over her lips. "You are forgiven...but please speak the truth to me, Rina'rey saw you speaking to Mo'at this morning."

Ma'tirea bit her lip. "I needed her wisdom, I was not feeling well."

"And now? Are you well?" He asked, slightly worried by her evasiveness.

She kissed him and placed his hands on her smooth stomach. Her lips curved into a warm smile and she kept her hands over his. "I am pregnant, my love."

His eyes opened wide but he managed to bring his hands to her cheeks as her words sunk in. He kissed her forcefully, parting their lips only to stand back and tentatively kneel before her. She watched as he touched her stomach as if she were the most delicate being in Pandora. Tsu'tey kissed her stomach and looked up to her. "I am going to be a father..." He spoke in disbelief at the blessing before him.

She got on her knees and touched his face lightly. Tsu'tey wrapped his arms around her, careful not to be too firm. "I am truly blessed to be having a child with you Tsu'tey." She breathed into his ear softly as he whispered loving words back to her. They held each other near the springs for what seemed like ages, both overcome with joy and love.

* * *

Mo'at allowed a family hammock, an Eywa k'sey nivi'bri'sta or nivi, to be started as soon as Ma'tirea announced to the clan that she was expecting a child. Crafting a family hammock was almost as joyous as the actual birth and took several months to complete, with everyone willing to help in its' construction.

Each morning, Tsu'tey would eagerly search for the materials they needed to make the hammock and bring them to his mate, who would weave them together. Rope, twine and strong mats were bonded together in beautiful patterns with loving care. Not the most skilled at weaving, Tsu'tey would watch like a fascinated child as Neytiri helped Ma'tirea sew the mats together tightly.

Ma'tirea smiled and handed the rope to Tsu'tey, calmly showing him how to bond the materials together. The love they had for each other and their unborn child was put into the nivi. When Neytiri was unable to help, she would recline against hometree, the beauty of Eywa all around her and now within her and work on the nivi that would hold her family.

After many long days of hard work, Ma'tirea watched as the hammock was secured in the branches of hometree by her brothers and sisters. Once the nivi was secured, they brought down the separate hammocks Ma'tirea and Tsu'tey had as single na'vi and placed them on a large pier. Mo'at chanted to Eywa as fire was put to the wood and the hammocks were burned.

Ma'tirea held Tsu'tey's hand as their old hammocks were burned, each knowing that this was a serious step in beginning their own family. That night, they laid together in the nivi. Ma'tirea's stomach was growing by the day as the new life grew in her like a seed. She faced Tsu'tey as they relaxed in the swaddle. She was not able to snuggle as close to him as she used to but she tried regardless.

Tsu'tey smiled to his mate, her baby-swollen stomach pressed against his abs. "I makes me happy to see you grow every day with our child."

She smirked as fatigue fell over her. "And oh how our child grows!"

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "You grow more beautiful every day my love..." He touched her chin and she forced her eyes open to meet his. "You are going to be a great mother Ma'tirea."

She kissed his hand and smiled as he rubbed her stomach lightly with the tips of his fingers. "And you will be a great father."

With one last kiss, she fell asleep pressed up against him and he followed soon after.

* * *

Tsu'tey cursed his clumsiness. He had begun the toy banshee for his child and it was not going well. Every child was given a toy banshee by their parents, to remind them of the day they will bond with their own ikran. He had the frame made, twigs from the forest floor bound together with twine but was having trouble adding the colored tweed and reeds that made its skin.

The Su'shiri t'acto sa, toy banshee, was very important for a na'vi child to have. Children personalized their toy banshees with shells and twine, making it their own and dreaming about the real one they would ride one day. The pile of twigs Tsu'tey held in his hands now was not fit for his child. He dropped the toy to the ground and sighed heavily.

Tsu'tey remembered the one he had as a child. His father had made it for him and it was beautifully crafted; that was what he wanted for his own child, something they could look at and be proud of. He picked up the toy and tried to tighten the twine. Ma'tirea hadn't even given birth yet and already he felt a swelling love for their baby and wanted to give the child something to show his love.

"Frustrated my love?"

He looked up and saw Ma'tirea step out of the trees. "These always looked so easy to make." He joked, letting the toy fall to the ground. Ma'tirea stepped toward him and slowly bent down to fetch the tattered toy. Tsu'tey stood to help her as her stomach was huge but she brushed his help off with a smile.

"I may be pregnant but I can bend Tsu'tey." Her eyes narrowed playfully to him and she sat on the rock. Tsu'tey sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Here." She rested the toy on her stomach and reached for a colored twine. Tsu'tey chuckled at her resourcefulness and she shot him a playful glare. Tsu'tey watched as she showed him how to tie the twine without breaking any twigs. "You try."

He took the toy from her and reproduced the knot she had shown him. He grinned wide in success as the twig held. Tsu'tey lifted it up and looked at it, proud of the knot. "Thank you." He spoke softly to his mate.

She laughed. "And thank you for making one for our child."

"My father made mine." He looked to her seriously. "I wanted the one I gave my child to be just as good, maybe better."

She nodded and touched his face tenderly. "Then lets get started."

* * *

Tsu'tey paced in the grass outside the secluded healing pool. Jake stood nearby, watching his friend pace nervously. Tsu'tey held the toy banshee in his arms and remembered making it with Ma'tirea. He would never have guessed then that he would be awaiting the birth of his child not a week later. Swireya opened the leaves and urged him to come inside. The tent was empty except for Ma'tirea.

She was moaning and laying on her side. The baby was coming.

"Ma'tirea..." He whispered her name and touched her shoulder lightly so as not to startle her.

"Tsu'tey?" She was in a daze.

"I'm here my love." He grabbed her hand and turned to Swireya. "What can I do to help her Swireya?"

"Hold her and keep her calm." The healer spoke calmly as she dipped a cloth in water and placed it on the labouring females' brow.

"Is that it?" He wanted to do more to help his mate.

"Only Ma'tirea can push the child into the world, but Eywa will give her strength when all energy is sapped from her tired body." She smiled and rubbed Ma'tirea's stomach, encouraging the child within to move down into its' mothers' hips.

Tsu'tey nodded and placed the toy to the side. He let Ma'tirea lean against his chest and kissed her sweat covered brow. She opened her eyes weakly and looked up at him. "I can't do this Tsu'tey...I'm so tired..."

He smiled down at her and touched her arms. "You are so strong Ma'tirea..."

"Please don't leave me..." She whispered as pain flowed through her body. Swireya looked to Tsu'tey and nodded; the child was coming.

"I'm not going anywhere." He pressed his lips firmly to her forehead as she moaned. Swireya rubbed her belly, urging the child down and helping Ma'tirea along. Ma'tirea pushed against Tsu'tey's chest and held on to his hands. The healer whispered prayers to Eywa as Ma'tirea's breathing became short and panicked. With a loud hiss, Ma'tirea pushed the child from her womb and into the awaiting arms of Swireya.

Tsu'tey's breath remained stuck in his chest as he watched Ma'tirea's body relax as the child came into the world. Swireya cleaned the child and placed the small na'vi on Ma'tirea's chest.

"It is a boy." Swireya spoke warmly as she washed her hands.

Ma'tirea wept as her son looked up to her with huge glassy eyes, every inch of his pure soul open to her. He made no sound, only looked to his mother and father with curiosity. Tsu'tey touched his tiny head that was covered in a mop of dark hair, letting his small queue fall between his fingers. The boys' fingers wrapped tightly around Ma'tirea's finger and his tail wrapped around his small, fat leg.

"He is beautiful..." Ma'tirea whispered as the tears kept falling. Tsu'tey agreed with her and kissed her passionately. "What should we call him Tsu'tey?" She asked, looking up to her mate.

He thought for a moment. They hadn't talked about what to name the child. There had been so much else to get ready for his arrival. Tsu'tey slid his fingers under his sons' chin and smiled in joy when the boy began to suck on them. "Ka'eko." He said confidently, sure that it was his boys' name.

The babe, unable to lift his head, looked up to his father and drooled. "I think he likes it." Ma'tirea spoke softly so as not to upset the newborn. The new mother smiled, her lip trembling as she proudly passed Ka'eko to his father. Tsu'tey held the boy awkwardly at first but soon found the right way to swaddle the boy in his arms. Ka'eko rested his head on Tsu'tey's chest and looked around at the new world before him.

"My son..." He whispered to the boy, who was quickly falling asleep in his fathers' arms. "Whatever you become; know that you are the greatest gift."

Ma'tirea smiled and brushed the tears from her eyes. She slid off the bed and weakly stood beside her mate. Everything had come full circle and whatever happened, she knew Tsu'tey was right. Ka'eko was the greatest gift of all.

* * *

**Note: **Alas the story has come to an end. I truly hope you have all enjoyed it! I tried to show more of their culture in the final chapter, with the toy banshee and the hammock burning. I had to guess though when it came to the birth, but if they mate like us, its logical to assume they give birth like us. I thought adding the bit about the baby not crying would make it different though. I just thought that a na'vi baby would have a greater awareness of the world around them, even at birth and that they wouldn't fuss. I tried to stick to the world Cameron created and used the Avatar Survival Guide throughout the story. Thank you for the hits and reviews, your kind words kept the story going! -Fallon.


End file.
